


Broken Bond

by Sian265



Series: Broken Bond [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: AU for season 3b, Alec defends Magnus, Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec training scene, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai bond maybe lost, lost parabatai bond, spoilers for 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: What if the price Asmodeus demanded was different? Follow along in this AU season 3b, as we explore runes, trials, and Magnus & Alec.





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So I am playing with some book canon in this even though I have never read past book one. Also you have to be up to date on the TV show through season 3 A. This picks up right at Magnus’s visit to Edom and I tried to get the dialog correct from the show. It’s AU from the alley scene on.

The boom shook all the levels of Heaven. The Archangel Raziel doubled over in agony, “Asmodeus!” He screamed and ran.

The scene he came upon was his worst fears realized, Asmodeus stood bloody, wings gone, head bowed. “What have you done?” Raziel whispered in horror.

Asmodeus looked at him one last time, “I choose wrong, “he cried and then he fell and Raziel screamed once more as their bond shattered.

 

Edom

“Who dares enter the lair of Asmodeus unannounced?”

Magnus looked upon his father for the first time in centuries, Asmodeus, King of the nine Hells, Prince of Hell, a demon of lust.

“Be still my beating heart. Is that my beautiful boy? Or do my eyes deceive me?” Magnus saw eyes like his own flash before his father hugged him tightly.

“Hello Father.” Magnus replied.

Asmodeus circled him like a shark on its next meal. “My son, Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Greenwich. Here, in Edom.” 

“Not that it matters anymore but I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Magnus murmured.

Asmodeus adopted a put upon pout. “Well you’ll have to forgive me for being out of touch. It’s not like you write or call, perform the occasional blood sacrifice.”

Magnus felt his temper flare. “Well you’ll have to forgive me considering how we left things.”

Asmodeus stepped back and regarding Magnus, his look calculating. “I can only assume your presence here means you’ve finally come to your senses?”

Magnus frowned. “About what?”

“Banishing the only person who ever really cared for you.” Asmodeus growled.

“You think I came here to apologize?” Magnus asked, a little incredulous.

“A Demon can hope can’t he? I plucked you from obscurity and poverty and turned you into the man you are today.” Asmodeus taunted.

Magnus all but shouted back. “I’m the man I am today because I finally saw you for what you really are, A Prince of Hell.”

“You didn’t seem to mind at the time.” Asmodeus threw back.

Magnus remembered what he told Alec before coming here. “I didn’t know any better. There isn’t a single thing from our years together that doesn’t make my skin crawl. I’m sorry to burst your bubble but you’ll get no apology from me.”

Asmodeus turned away from Magnus. “Why have you come here? Why reopen this wound?”

Magnus braced himself. “I came here to ask you for your assistance.”

The shock wave of Asmodeus’s anger moved Magnus across the room. The Demon’s fury enough to require Magnus to use his magic to brace himself.

“A favor! Coming into my home and insulting me like this. What kind of fool do you take me for!” Asmodeus all but shouted at Magnus.

This was Magnus’s gamble, it would either work or his father would destroy him. “The kind whose love for his chosen son might outweigh his pride. I need just enough power to help free my friend, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Asmodeus picked up a book that had been beside his chair. “Why would I ever give you the means by which Lilith could be banished back here to lord over us all. Edom might not be Marseille but it’s less miserable with her gone.” 

Magnus took a deep breath. “Name your price.”

Asmodeus looked at Magnus, face carefully bland. “There is a time when we must all return to live in the houses of our fathers.” Rule beside me.”

Magnus’s shoulders dropped, defeated. “I never should have come.”

“Say what you will about the time we spent together. You have to admit you enjoyed every minute of it.” Asmodeus argued.

Magnus flushed angrily. “I was a child.” He held his hands out pleadingly. “Father, I’ve never once come here to ask you for anything. There must be something else I can give you?”

Asmodeus looked in the distance and Magnus couldn’t read his face but he thought he saw a moment of all most sadness and regret, “Actually my son, there is.”

 

Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee-  
For whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
They people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.


	2. The mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus keeps the bargain made with Asmodeus

Broken Bond  
2  
I want to thank the lovely Jaclyn for the beta job, she controlled my lack of, or excessive use of commas and I think I have hooked her on the show! 

Notes: So in true AU fashion, I took many liberties with the Parabatai bond and the Alliance Rune. 

 

Magnus shot all of Asmodeus’s borrowed power at Jace, pinning him against a metal door. He didn’t wait, but rushed to Alec’s side, fear gripping him at the arrow sticking out of his chest. He feel to his knees, grasping Alexander’s hand tightly. “Stay with me,” he pleaded. Was he too late?  
Alec tried to smile at him, gasping out his words. “Mom said you’d make a dramatic entrance.”  
“Wise woman.” Magnus whispered.  
Magnus felt rather than saw Jace fall onto his knees at Alec’s other side. “Heal him.” Jace pleaded of Magnus.  
Magnus saw Jace lay his stele onto Alec’s chest. He glanced briefly at him. “Go,” he ordered gently. “I’ve got him.”  
Magnus waited until Jace ran off to save Clary. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.   
Magnus called his magic; it flowed from his hands into Alec. Magnus grasped the arrow and pulled it out as he poured his magic into the wound healing it. Once the wound closed and Alec stopped gasping for every breath, Magnus ran his magic over the broken wrist, healing, knitting the fragile bones back together. Before Alec could move or even respond, Magnus snapped his fingers, slipping Alec into unconsciousness.   
Magnus’s head shot up as he heard his name frantically called and Maryse dropped to the ground beside them. “Alec,” she cried.   
She looked up at Magnus, tears gathering, “Is he okay?”   
“He will be.” Magnus made a quick decision. “Maryse, I have to do something now, something you might not like or understand. I need your help.”  
Maryse looked confused. “What Magnus? Anything if it will help Alec, you know that.”  
“Don’t be so quick to agree, Maryse.” Magnus replied gravely. His mind flashed back to Asmodeus’s lair.

*  
“Actually my son, there is.” Asmodeus replied.  
Magnus waited and said nothing. He had a feeling his father had this planned all along and only made the “rule beside me offer” to see what Magnus would say. However, his father’s next words sent instant fear through him.  
“You love the Nephilim?” Asmodeus asked.  
Magnus attempted to stall. “Alec?” What did his father know? Why bring Alexander into this?  
Asmodeus laughed. “Just because I am down here, doesn’t mean my son that I am unaware of what goes on above me. Especially, as you say, with my chosen son. Now, does the Nephilim love you?”  
“Yes,” Magnus whispered.  
*  
“Magnus?” Maryse called.   
He shook his head clearing the memory for now, besides it was too late to change any of this. He pulled the parchment from his jacket and handed it to Maryse silently. She looked down, confused. “What is this?” she asked.  
“That is my father’s condition for his help.” Magnus replied.  
Maryse looked scared, having been filled in previously by Alec about who and what Magnus’s father was. “What do we do with this?”  
Magnus took a deep breath. “It must be drawn on both Alec and I, with a stele.”  
Maryse looked at him in shock. “Magnus, Downworlders cannot bare runes.”   
“My father says that we can bare this one. It must been drawn by both parties on the body of the one they intend to bond to. I can complete Alec’s but I need you to hold his hand and draw upon me his part.” Magnus explained as best he could, having been only half listening to his father. Shock and fear stole most of his concentration.  
Maryse looked back at the drawing. “I’ve never seen these runes before Magnus, its two separate runes. What do they do? You have to know that I must have the answer before agreeing to anything, Magnus.”  
Magnus gripped the stele tightly. “Asmodeus called it an alliance rune. It will allow Alexander and I to share strength, speed, and in Alec’s case, my magical abilities.”  
Maryse looked skeptical, and she did not even know Asmodeus. If the situation was not so grave, Magnus would have laughed. “What’s the catch?” she asked and Magnus did give a small snort at that. She and her son were more alike than Magnus had realized.  
Magnus sobered quickly. “Two bonds cannot co-exist.” He said simple, and waited for her to get it.   
Maryse looked at him in horror. “His Parabatai bond?”   
“Yes, if I do this his bond with Jace will be no more.” Magnus couldn’t sugarcoat this, it was too important.  
“Oh Magnus, I don’t know if he will forgive you, and what about Jace? This will hurt them both.” Maryse looked sadly at Magnus, she knew what Alec would say if he had the choice.  
Magnus felt a flash of anger go through him. They all had to make sacrifices! “Jace has his angelic powers, he doesn’t need Alec!” he all but shouted.   
“Are you prepared for him to not to forgive you for this?” Maryse asked softly.  
Magnus shook his head. “Alexander will understand. I had no choice, it was the only way my father would help me with enough magic to free Jace from Lilith. He demanded this bond and made me swear a blood oath to complete it.”   
Maryse looked at him for several minutes not saying a word. “If you are set on this course then I will help you. May Alec forgive us both.”  
Magnus just nodded. He unbuttoned Alec’s shirt and posed the stele right over Alec’s heart. The tip, instead of it’s normal white light, glowed red. Magnus had no oath to recite. He took the drawing back from Maryse and laid it next to Alec’s exposed skin. Taking a very deep breath, he began to draw. Alec remained blissfully asleep. Magnus barley breathed until he lifted his hand away and sat back. “Does that look right?” He asked Maryse, completely out of his depth.   
Maryse smiled nervously. “You did good, looks just like a Shadowhunter did it.”  
Magnus gave a nervous laugh. “Now let’s see if my father is right and I can bare its mate.”   
Maryse took the stele, this time the tip glowed its usual white. Magnus took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Maryse got up and came over to his side. “Brace yourself,” she warned. She took Alec’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the stele, using only her hand to guide his. 

He braced himself as she took the drawing and brought the stele up to his skin. “Over my heart,” he muttered. “Just like Alec’s.”  
“Okay,” Maryse stated and she put the tip to Magnus’s skin.   
Sweat broke out on Magnus’s face and he gritted his teeth, wanting so much to cry out from the pain, but refusing to. The agony seemed to go on for an age before Maryse took the tip away from his flesh and let Alec’s hand rest once more.  
“It’s done,” she stated sounding almost as relieved as Magnus himself. “Now what?”  
Magnus took a knife from his jacket. “Now a blood exchange.” He placed a cut across the palm of his hand. “My father said that long ago, Parabatai sealed their bonds with blood but that the practice has fallen out of favor.”   
He picked up Alec’s slack hand and placed a similar cut across his palm. He brought their hands together, letting their blood mingle and mix. He and Maryse both were quite; waiting for what Magnus had no clue. Slowly the runes on their chest began to glow, getting brighter and brighter until both Magnus and Maryse had to close their eyes. It didn’t last long, fading faster than it appeared. “Magnus, look.” Maryse pointed to where Alec’s Parabatai bond rune used to be. “It’s gone,” she whispered.   
Magnus searched his feelings, he didn’t feel any different. 

Did it work?


	3. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta Jaclyn!
> 
> Chaos reins after Lilith is destroyed.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 3

Notes: I so enjoy this fantasy realm where one can play with the rules! So at this point, this is obviously my take on season 3b and I hope to have this tale done before the start of 3b! 

 

They both scrambled, falling backwards, as a scream ripped from Alec’s throat and his body bowed up. “Magnus!” 

Magnus scrambled back by Alec’s side. “It’s okay Alexander, your safe and healed.”

Alec groaned and clutched his side, the exact spot where his Parabatai mark used to be. “What’d you do,” he demanded.

“What was required.” Magnus answered. He helped Alec sit up and counted himself lucky when the Shadowhunter didn’t pull away, of course he didn’t know everything yet either. 

“Mom,” Alec said sounding surprised by her presence. Maryse moved up beside him and touched his face gently. 

“Alec,” she whispered a happy, relieved smile on her face. 

Alec looked down noticing his open shirt. His hand froze moving from where his Parabatai mark use to be to the new one right over his heart. “What is this?” he asked, his eyes flying from his Mom’s face to Magnus’s. 

Maryse looked at Magnus, apprehension showing on her face before she looked back at Alec. “Honey, listen to Magnus before you do anything, okay?”

Alexander just nodded, eyes trained on the downcast face of Magnus. Magnus seemed to stiffen then raised his head to meet Alec’s stare head-on. “I’ll tell you everything, explain, but not here and not now. We need to check on our friends, and,” here he paused, uncertain, “Jace.” 

Alec buttoned up his shirt and rose to his feet. “Alright for now, because you are right we do need to find out what happened. But Magnus, full explanation to follow, yes?” he demanded.

Magnus just silently nodded in agreement, dread already building.

They found the others in chaos in front of the high-rise Lilith had taken over. Lots of mundanes who couldn’t stop moaning and were hysterical after coming free of her possession. Luke was comforting his police partner. They could all hear the sounds of emergency sirens approaching. Alec quickly took charge. 

“Izzy, Luke,” he called as he ran to approach them. “We have to get these people out of here; the police and fire departments are close.” Izzy nodded and headed for Luke. “Magnus,” Alec called.

“What do you need, Alexander?” Magnus was right there next to Alec, not wanting to stray too far away after just cheating death for him.

Alec looked at him expression somber. “We need to portal all these people out of here, now. Can you send them to the Institution until we can deal with them?” 

“Of course.” Magnus replied before a swirl of blue flame gathered in his hands and a portal opened up. Izzy and Luke began leading the free mundanes towards it. 

Alexander scanned the surroundings, not seeing Jace, Simon, or Clary. The elevators dinged and Jace and Simon rushed out, faces streaked with dirt and wet tear tracks. Jace rushed Alec, he hugged him tightly before pulling away, the look on his face, destroyed.

“Alec,” he cried. “We can’t find Clary!” Behind him Simon was muttering to himself, arms wrapped tightly around himself.

“She’s dead, she’s dead.” he kept mumbling. 

Jace turned and grabbed him roughly, shaking the Vampire. “Stop saying that, Simon! She is missing, you hear me!”

“Jace!” Alec yelled, grabbing the other man by the arm, pulling him off, away from Simon. “Now is not the time, we have to get out of here, can’t you hear the sirens?”

Maryse came and took Jace from Alec, gathering him in her arms and leading him towards the waiting portal. Izzy did the same for Simon. Alec took one more look around making sure they left no one behind before he joined Magnus at the portal. He looked at Magnus, and Magnus couldn’t read the other man’s face. 

Alec glanced at Jace’s retreating figure. “He hasn’t said a word about our bond missing.” He stated softly to Magnus. 

Magnus couldn’t think of anything to say to him to comfort, so he just guided Alec through the portal. 

~  
The institute was in complete chaos. They had a room full of mundanes and while they could easily wipe their memories, most were wanted for the murders of their loved ones. Magnus watched as the stress briefly played across Alec’s face before the mask – his head of institute face – as Magnus called it – was adopted. Magnus just waited as Alexander took a deep breath and gently pulled Magnus to the side, away from all the noise and confusion.

He looked at him and gave an attempt at a smile that turned out more as a grimace. “I’m not avoiding it, and we will talk,” Alec waved a vague hand across his chest. “First I need to deal with all this and I’ll need your help.” Alexander was now looking at him a little desperately. “Please,” he whispered.

Magnus briefly touched Alec’s cheek. “I understand and of course I’ll stay and assist, Alexander.” Then Alec totally surprised him by leaning in, and briefly kissing him.

“I’m so glad you made it back, Magnus. I love you.” Alec whispered after pulling back.

Magnus smiled. “I love you too Alexander.”

He watched with just a bit of pride as his Alexander began issuing orders and people scrambled to obey. No one said a word about the presence of three Downworlders and a former de-runed Shadowhunter, no one dared. Alexander, as he had demonstrated before, commanded this institute and all followed his lead. He sent the mundanes off to medical with Izzy accompanying them. Jace, he also sent to medical with Maryse guiding him. Simon and Luke both looked ill at ease and totally out of place. Luke waited just a moment before following Maryse no doubt to question Jace about what happened to Clary.

Alec gestured Magnus over to where he and Simon were standing. “We have a problem. All these mundanes need their memories wiped, but we have only one Warlock, even if that is Warlock Magnus Bane, that’s a lot of magic needed from one person.”

Magnus quickly realized were Alec was going with this. “And we cannot call upon the High Warlock for help,” he finished Alexander’s thought.

Magnus gestured with his eyes at Simon standing with them; he didn’t want to say anything else in front of the Vampire. Alec quickly understood with a slight nod.

“Simon, why don’t you head to medical and see if Jace and Luke need you.” Alec suggested. The Vampire gave a jerky nod and Alec gestured for a Shadowhunter close by to take him there. “Why don’t we talk in my office?” Alec stated turning back to Magnus.

Magnus turned and followed Alec from the command center to his office neither saying a word until they were safely behind closed doors and Magnus warded the room. Once safe he looked at Alec and thought carefully how to tell him about their new abilities.

“Alexander, we don’t need other Warlocks to take care of the mundanes. I know you are not going to like this, but with our new Alliance rune we can now share abilities, this includes my magic.” 

Obviously, with all that had happened, Alec had not had time to think about what their new runes really entailed. He stared at Magnus mouth agape.

Magnus almost smiled, if the situation wasn’t soaked in so much fear, he might have enjoyed this. “Yes, Alexander, you can now do magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like everyone else am heartbroken at the decision of Freeform and Netflix to cancel Shadowhunters. I've done all the tagging and posting since last night in hopes that we get a miracle! For me personally, this show has re-sparked my creativity. I started writing fan fiction in 2003 in the LOTR's and Anita Blake realms. I branched out into QaF and some RPS before it all drying up in 2008. I haven't had a story, pairing inspire me since Malec came along. So to face not having them anymore after 12 more episodes in devastating. Let's hope we can #Saveshadowhunters


	4. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to explain

Broken Bond  
Chapter 4

 

Alec dropped heavily into his office chair. He blinked several times all the while still regarding Magnus with mouth agape. Finally, he rubbed a hand across his face and looked down at his hands. Several moments passed before Alec took a deep breath and looked back up at Magnus. “Okay, now is the time for that explanation.” 

Before Magnus could begin his tale there was a knock on the door. Alec sighed irritably. “Come in,” he called out, voice not happy sounding at all.

Maryse poked her head in. “Can I join you both?” she asked.

Alec waived her into the room and after she closed the door behind her, spoke. “Magnus was just about to explain all this,” he waived a vague hand around his chest. “Since you were there, unless Magnus minds, I’d like to hear your part in all this as well.”

Maryse and Magnus both nodded in agreement and she took a chair across from Alec’s desk, Magnus chose to pace. He took a deep breath before facing them both. “As you can probably guess, Asmodeus demanded a price for his assistance, after of course we got through all the family reunion – drama.”

“I’m sorry, Magnus.” Alec offered. Magnus waived away the apology. 

He looked at Maryse with some trepidation for what he was about to reveal. He hoped it didn’t send them backwards to the time when she sneered the word Warlock. Magnus held his hands out towards her. “We couldn’t think of another way to save Jace, to reverse Lilith’s hold over him. So I went to Edom to see my father and ask for his help.”

Maryse’s eyes widened at the word Edom. Magnus just nodded to her silent inquiry. “Yes, my father is a Greater Demon, in fact he is some might say, The Greater Demon, Prince of Edom. Maryse, my father is Asmodeus.”

Maryse eyes were wide with shock. “By the Angel,” she whispered.

Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec’s, no longer wishing to see Maryse’s reaction. “His first price was for me to stay in Edom and rule by his side.” At Alec’s gasp of concern, he smiled gently at him. “Never fear, Alexander, I turned him down and instead asked what else I might offer.”

Magnus frowned and turned away to pace about the room. “That’s when it got a little strange to tell you the truth.”

“How so?” Alec asked.

Magnus didn’t answer instead swung his frowning gaze back to Alec’s. “Did you know that Asmodeus was truly surprised that Lilith hadn’t used your Parabatai bond with Jace to corrupt you also? That evidently she could have followed that link and also infected you?”

Maryse gave a small cry and Alec just shook his head in shock. “Nothing about this mess surprises me,” he uttered.

Magnus waved a jeweled hand about. “Thank the Angel’s that she didn’t, but back to Asmodeus’s strangeness. He picked up a very old book and tore a page out of it. He handed to me and on that page was the rune you see on both our bodies. When I asked what it was, he called it an Alliance Rune.”

Maryse interjected here. “I have never heard of such a thing.” Alec also nodded in agreement.

“My father claimed it was sent to him by an Angel, but not just any Angel. It was he stated the Angel Raziel.” Magnus snorted a brief bitter laugh at the look of shock and disbelief on both Alec’s and Maryse’s faces. “I know, I didn’t believe him either, but what was curious is he didn’t even try to convince me, just stated his price.”

“Which was,” Alec demanded somewhat impatiently.

Magnus held a hand up. “Calm down, Alexander. I’m getting to that. He wanted us to bare this mark and enter into an Alliance.” Magnus moved closer to Alec. “This mark allows a Shadowhunter and Downworlder to share powers, speed, strength, and yes, magic.”

Alec sat back and appeared to be heavily in thought. The room was silent for several minutes as they both took in Magnus’s words. Finally, Alec asks, “But why did this Alliance rune cause my Parabatai bond to fade?” 

Maryse spoke up before Magnus could answer. “There are circumstances in which a Parabatai bond is broken by one of the pair taking on new duties or callings. For example, when one becomes an Iron Sister or Silent Brother. Perhaps this Alliance is like that?” she looked at Magnus. “Did your father speak about that?”

“Nothing more than Alec’s Parabatai bond being sacrificed was part of his price. He mumbled something about only being one bond that mattered, but when I pressed him he refused to discuss it. He handed me the drawing and said that Alexander and I had to draw this on each other and do the blood exchange.”

Alec interrupted. “Wait, what blood exchange?” 

“Just a small cut across both our palms, Alexander. I honestly didn’t expect this to be his price, it seemed almost, I don’t know, like his play all along?” Magnus tried not to frown, he had a feeling that Asmodeus had a role in all of this from the very beginning. 

Deep within himself, which Magnus wasn’t about to bring to light, was the thought that he didn’t even mind that Alexander’s bond with Jace was the price. Magnus sent that very thought deep back into his mind, not liking that thinking and what it might say about his insecurities where Alec was concerned, insecurities he thought he had handled. “I truly don’t have much more information than that, Alexander.”

“Magnus,” Alec said voice heavy with anger. “Didn’t you think to ask more questions about this rune and what it meant for us both!”

Magnus drew himself up, body stiffening. “No, it didn’t occur to me, Alexander. Not after my father showed me you on the ground with Jace pushing an arrow into your heart!” Magnus all but yelled and turning he slammed out of the room.

Magnus stormed down the hall back into the chaotic control room. He needed a minute, just a moment to get his anger under control and he knew he couldn’t leave not with all that Alec was dealing with. Magnus wanted to be selfish for just a second, wanted to deal with his own demons, namely facing his father after so many centuries. Often times, when he was feeling like this, Magnus would curse himself for ever getting involved in Shadowhunter business, but realistically he knew that ship had sailed a long time ago. 

It was Izzy who came upon him. “Magnus, have you seen Alec?” she asked hurrying across the room.

He waived a hand back the way he just fled from. “He is in his office. When you speak with him, please do tell him I am in medical with the mundanes, no time like the present to begin wiping their minds.” With that Magnus left Izzy looking after him concerned, no doubt at his dismal demeanor and the sadness when he said Alec’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	5. Home for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec seek some rest.

Chapter   
5

 

“Magnus,” only because it was Alec’s “head of institute,” voice did Magnus pause. If it had been just his boyfriend saying his name, Magnus would have ignored him. He turned from the mundane, “Yes, Alexander?”

Alec’s face was set in stern lines; his I am in charge face, but in his eyes Magnus could read the regret and silent apology. “We have gotten some assistance with the muindanes. Several of the other Institutes have steppedup and offered assistance. We just need you to portal them there?” 

Magnus gave Alec a small smile, proud of his leadership and quick thinking. Alexander made a wonderful head of the institute. “Of course, always a pleasure to assist the head of the New York Institute.” 

Alec gave Magnus that smile that he so loved, half-crooked, and slightly unsure. His Alexander was still not always comfortable showing any face except his stern Shadowhunter visage.  
~  
Magnus closed the last portal with the last of the mundanes sent on their way. Alec had been off, no doubt organizing search parties for Clary. Jace insisting that she could not be dead as no body was recovered, and the truly frightening part was that they did not find Jonathan’s body either. Jace had only rested after Magnus administered a sleeping potion at Alexander’s request. Simon had also been given a dose and ordered to rest. The institute finally settled down enough for Magnus to leave medical and go in search of Alec. As expected, Magnus found him in his office writing up reports. Alec looked up at him as he knocked on the doorframe before entering.

“So the Clave is in complete chaos,” Alec told Magnus as he approached and briefly gave the other man a kiss. “With half the guards, the Inquisitor, and now the Consul dead, they have called for emergency meetings of heads of the Conclaves. I may need to go to Alicante.” 

Magnus frowned. “That might not be a wise decision right now, Alexander. We don’t know what our marks truly entail and if they will cause you any side-effects”

Alec rubbed a hand across his face. Magnus thought he looked so tired, they all were. It was past dawn and everyone had been up all night. The others had long sense sought their beds, all except him and Alec. Magnus himself was exhausted and magic depleted, he knew Alexander had to be just as spent.

Alec let out a tired sigh. “I can send a representative; I’ll ask Izzy to go.”

Magnus nodded. “Can you leave? We both need rest, Alexander.”

Alec got up and grabbed his phone. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Magnus opened a portal and they went through arriving in Magnus’s living room. Both heading straight for the bedroom. Magnus could not help but be so thankful that Alec was with him. He needed to hold him, to reassure himself that the other man was alive and still at his side. He knew they had a lot to talk about and that some of it might lead to more arguments and hurt feelings, but for now, he would just like to hold Alexander and forget for a little while what awaited them when they woke.

~  
Magnus awoke slowly. The feel of a heavy arm across his waist, reassuring. He gently turned until he faced Alec, eyes moving tenderly across the other man’s face. Alexander looked so young and innocent asleep. When the Shadowhunter was awake, you could see all the knowledge and horrid experiences the young man carried. When asleep though, he truly looked his young age. Magnus wished he could keep him this innocent and give him more carefree days, but neither of their lives would ever be easy. He thought of everything they needed to discuss, and Magnus vowed to be open and completely honest about everything. He demanded it and valued it from Alec; he could only do the same. 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of sleepy hazel eyes and a gruff voice greeting him. “Good afternoon to you also, Alexander.” Magnus smiled and leaned in for a morning kiss. “Coffee?” he inquired and laughed a little at the moan of encouragement his suggestion received. “We’ve slept the day away I’m afraid, how about a late brunch?” 

“Sounds good,” Alec, responded. 

Magnus laughed. “You have to let me go if you want coffee and food, Alexander.”

Alec just tightened his hold and buried his face in Magnus’s neck. Magnus hummed and tightened his own hold. They just laid there enjoying several moments in each other’s arms. Finally, it was grumbling stomachs and full bladders that separated them. Magnus headed to the kitchen and Alec the bathroom. They exchanged places before both headed to the balcony. By mutual decision, any heavy conversations were held until after they enjoyed their brunch and the beautiful weather. Magnus loved seeing Alec wake up, especially outside like this, with the wind ruffling his unruly black hair and the sun hitting his face causing him to squint those amazing eyes. It was a sight that he knew he alone got to enjoy and that none had come before him.

Finally, Alec pushed his plate aside and sat his cup down. Magnus now had the full attention of alert eyes. “Will you tell me what happened with your father?” 

Magnus took a deep breath and sat his own cup down, placing his nervous hands flat against the table. He was so very thankful when Alec reached out and grasped them. “Well as I told you already, I could not accept his first condition that I stay with him in Edom. So after reminding him that I was his favorite and had never asked for anything, he finally came up with the bond.”

Alexander gave his hands a squeeze and a soft, “I’m so glad you turned down the chance to stay and rule with him.” 

Magnus smiled, “That was never an option, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere.” They both grinned at each at the familiar words.

Magnus shook his head. “I’m not sure how much was true of what he told me, we are talking about Asmodeus here. However, he seemed to have this planned. He knew too much. Like your name, the fact that I was even involved with a Shadowhunter and that you had a Parabatai.” 

Alexander nodded. “That does seem suspicious. You don’t think he had anything to do with Lilith coming here do you?”

“No, not at all. Greater Demons are not known for their ability to get along well with others. There is no way that they acted with any coordination, its every demon for himself in the lower realms.” Magnus was sure of this. “No I think it just points to this unhealthy obsession he seems to have with my life.” He gave Alec’s hand a squeeze and released them to sit back. “He seemed, I don’t know, almost happy that I was in love with a Shadowhunter, though he first offered me a bond with someone I know is going to make you angry, but I quickly turned him down.” Magnus dreaded this next part.

Alec frowned. “Who did he want you to bond with?”

Magnus almost wanted to lie, almost, but they had been through too much, had too much strife due to not communicating and keeping things from each other. “Asmodeus wanted me to bond with Jace.” 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the continued fight to #SaveShadowhunters


	6. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what has Alec so upset

Broken Bond  
Chapter 6

 

Alec appeared thoughtful, not the anger Magnus expected. “There is a tale that all young potential Parabatai are told right before the ceremony. I’d thought it only that, a tale, but I will fill you in later. Back to your father.” Alec leaned back in his chair and eyed Magnus curiously. “Did he require the bond to save me? You said he showed you, me laying on the ground, dying.”

Now it was Magnus’s turn to frown. “No, he just said the bond was to be completed immediately and if I didn’t do so, he would invoke the blood oath I swore. Why? I do not understand the question, Alexander?”

Alec shoved back his chair and rose to stand over Magnus, tension where there had been relaxed features. “So you arrived then healed me? What then?” he demanded.

Magnus didn’t know what had Alec so angry. “I healed you and then sent you to sleep so that I could initiate the bond.”

“Magnus!” Alec all but shouted before turning away to lean on the railing. He was breathing heavily; Magnus could tell Alec was trying to control his temper. Magnus still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Alexander, please tell me what you are so upset about?” Magnus got up and stood next to Alec trying to see his face, but the other man turned away from him.

Finally, after several moments of Alec fighting internally to control his feelings, he turned back around to face Magnus. Magnus let Alec look at him in silence for several minutes, the Shadowhunter appeared to be searching for something in Magnus’s face, but he still did not know what.

“The only thing, Magnus, that is keeping me from leaving right this second, is the fact that you obviously don’t know how much your father just played you. I need you to listen carefully to me and fully understand what you have done, can you do that?” Alec’s voice broke and Magnus could easily see the struggle on his face. Fear went through him, what if he had done something unforgivable, what if he lost Alexander?

“Alexander, please, you are the last person in this entire world that I want to hurt. Whatever I have done, I beg of you to let me try and make amends!” Magnus pleaded. 

Alec sighed, “That’s what keeping me here. Magnus, after you healed me did it not occur to you to ask me if I wanted this bond. If I wanted to give up my bond with Jace?”

Magnus took a step back, shaking his head at where this was leading, did he do that, did he not ask? His hand fell to cover his mouth, Magnus felt sick. He stumbled back away from Alec. “By the angel, what did I do!” he whispered in dawning horror. He hadn’t asked, and if he were honest with himself, it hadn’t even occurred to him to do so! Magnus knew the soul-bond with Jace had been Alec’s choice, but this Alliance bond, had not. He turned away, unable to face the other man.

“Why haven’t you left me, Alexander? How can you stand to look at me, hold me after what I did?” Magnus’s voice was broken.

Alec lunged forward and grabbed Magnus’s arms turning him back around. His hands cupped Magnus’s face. “Because of this face.” Alec’s thumbs brushed away the tears that were falling. “Because of these, because looking at you its obvious Magnus, there was no intent, no planning in your thoughts. I love you Magnus, and you did not do this deliberately, I know that, I do, but it was still wrong.”

Magnus reached up to Alec’s hands and gently removed them from his face, bringing them down he gave them a thankful squeeze before dropping Alec’s hands and taking a step back. “I don’t know what to say to you, Alexander, or how to begin to right this wrong I have done you, and also, Jace.”

Alec shook his head. “Magnus, we will work this out, I’m not sure how, but we have to be honest with Jace. I lied to him earlier.”

Magnus looked at Alec, shock on his face. “When? How?” he asked.

“When you were getting his sleeping potion. I went to try to calm him down, comfort him while we waited and Jace apologized Magnus, he begged for my forgiveness. He thinks that the possession by Lilith broke our bond.” Alexander looked sick with guilt. “I didn’t correct him, Magnus.” 

Magnus dropped heavily into a chair. “What a mess I have created, Alexander. I should be the one to tell him what I did.”

Alec sat down beside him. “Magnus all this was just a mess to begin with. I knew what a state you were in when you went into Edom. You were already terrified. Then facing your father after all the centuries of avoiding him.”   
Magnus nodded. “I can see now, Alexander. My father played me very well. All it took to get me to agree to anything was the image he showed of you laying in that alley, dying.” Magnus shook his head at himself. You’d think he would have known better! “I thought him to finally have found a heart, too show care for his son and his happiness. However once again he played me for a fool.” Magnus dropped his head into his hands.

Alec reached over and stroked a hand over Magnus’s bowed head. “That’s what keeps me from going anywhere. I know you, Magnus, and no way would you ever knowingly take someone’s choice away from them.” He nudged Magnus’s chin, bringing his eyes up to meet Alec’s. “Even in the beginning,” here he stopped and gave Magnus that smile that did him in every time, “when you were trying to seduce me, you ultimately let me choose. Oh you tried to convince me, by words, and flirting, but you never made the choice for me.”

Magnus gave a somewhat lack-luster smile at Alec’s words. “Alexander, I do not know how to fix this. I honestly did not think past saving you, saving Jace, and fulfilling Asmodeus’s conditions. Nothing else I swear to you.”

Alec nodded. “Like I said, I believe you, but we have to make this right and that starts with telling Jace.”

“Yes, Alexander you are of course correct. Then find out more of this Alliance bond.” At least right at that moment this has a plan, Magnus thought, one thing at a time, he promised himself. Alexander was here with him, whole and unharmed. He had not left him, and seemed to forgive Magnus somewhat, at least he could make amends; he would make amends, and this he promised himself, make it up to both Alec and Jace. 

 

Notes: So I had a comment from Unsure – and it really got me thinking about a moral dilemma/plot hole in this tale. I tried to address it here in this chapter; I hope I came a little bit close to resolving it! Thanks to that person for taking the time to really read and make such a great comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am tweeting, #SaveShadowhunters


	7. The Real Chapter7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what did the deal with Asmodeus entail? 
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters

Broken Bond  
Chapter 7

 

Magnus rose from the table. “I think I should be the one to tell Jace, Alexander. I owe him that much.” 

Alec shook his head, “No Magnus, we will tell him together. We also need to find out more of this Alliance rune and what exactly your father said in the oath.”

Magnus sat back down and motioned for Alec to join him. “We can explore that now. I think it would be beneficial for you to see my memories and judge his words for yourself.”

Alec sat down, a look of curiosity on his face. “You can share memories with me? How did I not know that?” 

Magnus just shrugged. “It hasn’t come up and sharing memories can also lead to sharing the pain that some memories carry. I never wanted to burden you with that.” 

“I would have been willing to share that with you, anytime.” Alec whispered and Magnus just smiled at how innocent his Shadowhunter still was. He took a deep breath and placed his hands on Alec’s temples. Closing his eyes, he summoned the memories from Edom and his father’s words.  
~

Asmodeus looked in the distance and Magnus couldn’t read his face, but he thought he saw a moment of almost sadness and regret, “Actually my son, there is.”

“What is it, father?” Magnus asked 

Asmodeus looked at him carefully, judgingly. “I want you to initiate a bond with your Shadowhunter.”

Magnus felt sheer terror go through him, for Asmodeus to include Alexander in any deal, terrified him. “What kind of bond? I cannot bare angelic runes, you know this.”

Asmodeus handed him the parchment he had been clutching. “You can bare this one.”

Magnus looked down at the drawing, he had never seen this rune before. “What does it do?” 

Asmodeus wandered away from Magnus, looking away into what Magnus knew not. “It’s an Alliance rune. It will bind you both and allow you to share strength, speed, battle skills, and yes, for your Shadowhunter, magic.”

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “For a rune to exist that would allow a bond such as that between a Shadowhunter and Downworlder, this would have been all over the Shadowworld! I do not believe you!” 

Asmodeus spun back around, cat eyes flaring. “You doubt your own father’s word!” he demanded.

“Always,” Magnus whispered, and for a second Asmodeus looked gutted. 

“It existed since the very first Shadowhunters were created, but the Clave in their prejudices and narrow thinking decided to hide it away, strip it from their precious Grey Book. They could not allow their so pure angelic Shadowhunters to bond with mere Downworlders, those who posses Demon blood!”

That made sense to Magnus and fit of what he knew about the Clave and the Time of Angels. “Has there been a bond ever?”

Asmodeus just shrugged refusing to elaborate. “I want you and your Shadowhunter to bare this mark thus binding you both in an Alliance. That is all you need to know.”

“No father that is not all I need to know, and his name is Alec!” Magnus tried to calm down, it never paid to let his father see how rattled he was. “Alexander has a Parabatai, will this bond damage that?”

The blast of angry power sent Magnus slamming into the wall. Asmodeus stood over him eyes blazing. “I do not care about his Parabatai bond! There is only one that matters now and that is this one!” 

Magnus tried not to show the pain of hitting the wall and met his father’s eyes as best he could. Asmodeus stepped back and turned his back on Magus. “That is my condition, you and the Shadowhunter bond, the other one can go away.” Asmodeus moved to a table and picked up a parchment, waving a hand over it, writing appeared. He then brought it to Magnus along with a sharp quill, the point razor edged. 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “You want a blood oath, from your own flesh and blood?”

Magnus made no effort to take the parchment or pen. Asmodeus waved a hand and a scene appeared and Magnus could not stop his cry of horror. The scene was of Alexander, Jace seated atop him pushing an arrow into Alec’s heart. 

Magnus could not move, the alley vision was his worst nightmare. Asmodeus waved his hand and the vision disappeared. He handed the paper to Magnus. “You had best decide and quickly, your Shadowhunter is dying.”

Magnus just whispered, “Yes.” 

~

Magnus removed his hands and sat back, Alec lowered his face into his own hands. They were silent for several moments, each trying to recover from the shared memory. Finally, Alexander looked back up into Magnus’s eyes, he had tear-tracks on his face. “Give me a minute,” he whispered and rose to stand at the stone balcony. 

Magnus could see when Alec regained his balance, the shoulders drew back, straight, and his posture became much more the solider, the leader. When he turned to face Magnus, his face was, however, still thoughtful. “I want to think on his words more, there is something there, I just can’t put my finger on it.” Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Once he showed me that alley, all rational thought fled my head, Alexander.”

Alec gave him a sad smile. “I tend to believe his tale, however, about the Alliance rune. It makes sense, especially knowing the Clave and their prejudices. Remember I said there was tale that the Silent Brothers told young potential Parabatai?”

Magnus waived a hand in agreement. “Yes, you said it was like a tale of the boogiemen and he would haunt you if?”

Alec gave a bark of laughter. “Yes, something like that, but it gives credit to Asmodeus’s story.” Alec came back and sat down. “To a 12 year old it seemed like a nightmare story. The Silent Brothers get both Parabatai together the night before the ceremony. They tell a tale of Angels, brothers in arms, Parabatai. The tale goes something like this, they were closer than any other warriors of Heaven but one chose the wrong side in the War in Heaven and was cast down, wings ripped away. Thus that fall broke the bond.”

Magnus knew his mouth was hanging open, but this was unbelievable and the implications astounding! Alec rose once again and this time held a hand out to Magnus. Magnus took the hand and allowed Alec to draw him into his arms. They held each other silently and tightly for several minutes, both not wanting to break the comfort of the other’s arms, be the first to pull away. 

There were still conversations that needed to be had and personal demons to face, but for now they were content to just hold each other.

TBC…


	8. More clearing the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec addresses an old ghost   
> #SaveShadowhunters

Broken Bond  
Chapter 8

 

Finally, Alec stepped back and rubbed a hand nervously across the back of his neck. “Before we tackle telling Jace, there is something I want to clear up, but I know I am going to mess this up.”

Magnus frowned up at Alec, “What is it, Alexander.”

Alec shifted his feet and crossed his arms, taking a familiar stance. “Look, maybe we should have cleared the air a long time ago, but with the almost wedding, then Valentine, and Lilith, things never settled for even a minute.”

Magnus was starting to get a little concerned. “Yes, it has been rather a rollercoaster of a ride, but whatever it is, Alexander, we can work through it.”

“No, I mean uhm, nothing is wrong, or more wrong.” Alec stuttered out then gave a bark of a laugh. “Told you I would mess this up. Look, when we met I had, uhm, certain feelings, or thought I did.”

Magnus stepped into Alec’s space and placing hands on the Shadowhunters tight shoulders, he ran a smoothing hand across each. He understood that Alexander still struggled with revealing his emotions and probably always would. His warrior Shadowhunter was much more at home fighting demons that speaking about his feelings! “It’s alright, Alexander, take your time.” Magnus smiled, encouraging Alec to continue.

Alec gave that somewhat shy, uncertain smile that Magnus so loved. “Okay, well remember when I told you that I never thought I could have what I wanted, until I met you?” Magnus nodded recalling that conversation at Hunter’s Moon on their very first date.

Alec looked away almost as if he was revisiting the past. “I never allowed myself to even fantasize about someone, settling my feelings and desires on the safest possible course.”

Magnus smiled sadly and stepped back a little allowing Alec to get his words out at his own pace without any pressure. “I’m so sorry, Alexander, that you were ever made to feel like that.”

Alec’s eyes flashed back to his for a second, with a small nervous smile he acknowledged Magnus’s words but looked away again. “I know you are, but see when we met you saw those feelings and maybe even after all this,” Alec waived a hand between them, indicating his and Magnus’s current relationship state. “Maybe, you still wonder sometimes if I, uhm, still might have those same feelings?”

Magnus sighed, he knew eventually Alec would want to bring this old ghost up, and he was fine with that, but he couldn’t ignore the small kernel of doubt that still existed in the back of his heart. “This is about Jace.” He knew his tone was resigned and as Alec looked at him, eyes intense and focused, that he would notice Magnus’s voice.

Now it was Alec who sought to comfort with his touch, he stepped closer to Magnus and made sure they had full eye contact. “Magnus, I love you, more importantly, I am in love with you, not Jace.” 

Magnus tried to smile, but it came out more unsure than he perhaps intended. “I know that, Alexander, but he was your first love, and one does not simply forget that.”

Alec shook his head no. “Magnus, it was not that kind of love, in my head, he was the safest place for my heart to land. You know I’m not close to many, don’t share my thoughts or feelings with many people. Outside of you, and my family that is. Even with them, I did not share a huge part of myself out of fear. I could safely place my affections with Jace because deep down inside I knew he would never return them.” Alec sighed heavily and his shoulders almost seemed to lighten with relief, maybe he needed this confession more than Magnus.

“Jace came along when all these feelings started churning inside. Izzy and I were of course close, but Jace became the best friend, the companion I needed. We fit, when fighting side by side we can defeat anything.”

Magnus nodded in agreement, he has seen the pair in action more than once. The Parabatai were so harmonious in battle it was as if they were one person. “I do understand, Alexander, what you are saying, I have seen it with my own eyes.”

“Good,” Alec said, enough relief in his voice to cause Magnus to smile a little. He did give a little laugh as he visibly watched Alec take a deep breath as if preparing himself for more “feelings.” He gave his Shadowhunter an encouraging wink.

Alec laughed a little before bending down for a quick kiss. “I know I don’t always express this very well, but Magnus I am in love with you. Jace is my brother, Parabatai and yes, I love him and need him, but that has nothing to do with the desire and love I feel for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you.” 

Magnus could not contain the burst of laughter that brought tears to his eyes and had him bending over to place hands on his knees as he lost it. He barely heard Alexander’s dry remark. 

“Well I’m glad you feel better now.”

It took another second or two for Magnus to calm down enough to straighten back up and he then had a grumpy Alexander to appease. He attempted to take his protesting Shadowhunter into his arms and had to laugh again as Alec attempted to remain stiff and unyielding. Finally, he was able to wrap his arms around Alec’s waist and pull him tight. Magnus looked slightly up into Alec’s frowning face. 

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus crooned. “I so much adore you and appreciate your eloquence.” Magnus chuckled once again as Alec grumbled adorably. Magnus put aside his amusement and looked at Alec with, he knew, were starry eyes. “Truly, thank you Alexander. I know how much you love me and I return that love tenfold. I am so thankful that you burst into my lonely existence.”

“Better,” Alec still grumbled but there was a pleased grin on his face.

This time when they met for a kiss, it was neither brief nor just a peck. This time they allowed the kiss to linger and the heat to briefly build, not too much, both understanding that the outside world wouldn’t wait much longer. 

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I feel like a weight has lifted! Wow that is almost three chapters of nothing but clearing the air and trying to get Magnus and Alec’s voices right. I need a drink after all that heavy emotional stuff!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus calls upon his dear Cat for assistance.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 9

 

Finally, they both pulled away at the same time. The outside world would wait no longer. Alec went to pick up their brunch dishes. “I have to get to the institute; Izzy has already texted asking where I am.”

Magnus waived a hand before Alec could begin cleaning up and the mess was gone that fast. “Go, get dressed, I am right behind you.”

After showering, separately, of course because neither could trust themselves not to get distracted, and dressing, they were ready to face what awaited outside their door. Magnus opened a portal taking them straight into Alec’s office, there Izzy immediately pulled Alec into some discussion involving scheduling. Magnus sent a vague, “I’m going to check on Jace,” remark at them and got a quick districted head nod in return.

He didn’t find Jace in his room or the medical wing, resting like he thought, but instead the Shadowhunter was bent over monitors in the control room. Magnus could see video footage from surrounding traffic cameras, focused on the building Lilith used. The footage showed the explosion and the arrival of emergency personal. Jace kept watching, and rewinding to watch again, looking at all the people running about. Magnus knew he was searching for any signs of Clary. Jace still looked exhausted and ill. He was pale and unkempt, totally unlike his usual tough guy appearance. Magnus felt such guilt that he was adding to the other man’s burden.

“Jace,” He softly called, not wanting to startle the other man. 

Jace’s head shot in Magnus’s direction, and Magnus winched at the pain in Jace’s eyes. “Magnus,” the blond greeted. “Is Alec with you?”

“Yes, he is in his office with Izzy, but I know he wanted to see you.” Magnus looked at the video footage, “Anything?” he asked.

Jace glanced back at the screens. “No, nothing, it’s like she just vanished. There is no body though, so I know she is out there somewhere.” Jace whispered the next part. “She is out there and needs me.”

Magnus did not know what to say to comfort the other man. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Jace shook his head and rubbed a hand across his blood shot eyes. “I’m going to see Alec.” Magnus just watched him go, knowing the time was not now for any serious discussion, especially over the missing Parabatai mark!

Magnus felt useless and at odds. A feeling he had a lot lately since Lorenzo became High Warlock. He decided to leave and deal with some of his own affairs and leave the Shadowhunters to theirs. He texted a quick message to Alexander and just for kicks, opened up a portal right there in the control center, just to see the annoyance on the faces of the Shadowhunters. Arriving back home, Magnus returned numerous client calls but decided to ignore one from Lorenzo, whatever that man wanted could wait. He hadn’t forgotten the vile things the other Warlock said, wishing for Alec to die in front of Magnus. He also knew that he hadn’t heard the last of consequences for kicking Lorenzo’s ass, magically speaking.

Just as he was, about to call her, Catarina rang him. After confirming that he was, in fact, home she hung up on him. Magnus was unsurprised at the portal that immediately opened up in his living room and that his friend, in blue hospital scrubs came charging through. “What by the Angel were you thinking?” She demanded, not even a hello how are you. 

Magnus raised a brow and moved to fix them both a cocktail. “Hello to you as well, my dear Cat. How are you? I am marvelous, thanks for asking.” He turned back and handed her a drink, which she quickly downed.

“Don’t try and be cute, Magnus. This is serious! Do you have any idea of the repercussions of your actions?” She demanded, slamming her empty glass down on a table.

Magnus dropped down into a chair with a sprawl of his limbs. He raised a brow at the furious Warlock, under the anger he could clearly see his friends concern for him. “My dear, truly you are going to have to be a lot more specific, the last 24 hours of my long, long, life have been filled with many a reckless action on my part.”

“Magnus!” Cat practically screamed. “I’m talking about the magical fist-fight you got into with the High Warlock!”

Magnus snorted. “Please my dear, that fool does not deserve the title.”

Catarina looked at him sternly. “Be that as it may, he is still the elected High and he can bring you before a gathering of all High Warlocks to stand trial! Magnus you risk being exiled to the Spiral Labyrinth.”

Magnus jumped up from his sprawl, cat eyes flashing, he clenched his fist. “Let him! He has much to answer to as well.”

Cat didn’t say anything else, perhaps realizing that reasoning with him at this time was not wise. Magnus was still too raw from everything, and he didn’t think he would ever forgive Lorenzo. Magnus took several deep breathes, his mark fading as his eyes returned to their normal honey brown. He sat back down and reached for his drink, taking a healthy swallow he brought up the help he needed from his friend.

“Look Cat, I have something else much more urgent that needs my attention and if you agree your help.” Magnus smiled a little at Cat’s put-on sigh and her reluctant nod.

“Is this a different reckless decision?” She asked and at Magnus’s nod of acknowledgment, she groaned. “What else have you done my rash friend?” 

Magnus sat forward and regarded her anxiously with a serious face. “What my dearest Cat I am about to tell you, you must swear on our very friendship not to let it go further than this room.”

Cat sat forward at Magnus tone and facial expression; taking his hands she gave them a squeeze. “Of course, Magnus, what is going on?”

“After Lorenzo refused me use of the Warlocks, the only other way I could think of to free Jace from Lilith was..”   
Cat broke off his words with a gasp of horror. “Oh Magnus, please tell me by the Angel, that you did not do what I think you did?”

Magnus gave a grim smile. “I am afraid so, dearest. I went to Edom and asked Asmodeus for help.”

Cat sat back with a thud, mouth open in shock. “Magnus,” she gasped. “What possessed you to go that route?”

Magnus shook his head. “Believe me, if I could have found another way, I would have. However we were running out of time and options. We can debate my foolishness later. Now I need to tell you his price and ask for your help.”

Cat did not look happy at Magnus’s words, in fact her face was filled with dread, no doubt imagining all sorts of horrors Asmodeus could have demanded. She just nodded for him to continue.

Magnus looked away, preparing his thoughts and getting his words in order. “The price was so shocking and unheard of that I find myself at a loss, Alexander as well cannot figure out my father’s motives or benefit from the price he demanded.”

“What was it?” Catarina asked.

“He demanded an Alliance bond between me and Alexander, and it came with a rune that none of the Shadowhunters we trust, had ever seen before.” Magnus reached over and grabbed the parchment and handed it to Cat. She studied it for several minutes, shaking her head at Magnus’s silent inquiry.

“No, I have never seen this either, Magnus. What does this bond do?” Cat asked.

Magnus frowned and took the drawing back. “That is the puzzling part, nothing bad. It allows us to share strength, speed, battle skills, and yes magic.” 

Catarina gasped, “Alec can access your magic?”

Magnus laughed a little. “Yes, and that was his reaction as well. I can also call upon and use his Shadowhunter abilities. Though we have not had the opportunity to explore any of this as of yet.”

Catarina burst into laughter, doubling over; she fought to catch her breath. Magnus at first was smiling, but he quickly realized she was laughing at him! “Cat! I fail to see what is so damn funny!”

It still took several seconds before the other Warlock could control herself enough to respond. “Only you Magnus, could avoid love for almost a century, only to fall in love with a virginal Shadowhunter, and then, end up bonded to him!” 

Magnus scowled. “Hey, I resent a great deal of that statement, and who told you Alexander was a virgin?” He was affronted on Alec’s behalf, he knew his Shadowhunter would not like such a personal thing being common knowledge.

Cat just looked at him incredulously. “That’s what you choose to focus on? Come on, Magnus, the young man practically screamed virgin, and please come pluck me, Magnus, could have been written across his face.”

Magnus’s scowl got deeper. “Can we please focus on the issue at hand and not my sex life?”

Cat frowned. “Okay, but focusing on your sex life would be funnier.”

Magnus just shook his head at his friend. “Thank you dear Cat. Now can you see what you can find out about that rune and any information on an Alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders?”

Cat got up and took Magnus’s hands and pulling him to his feet, she tightly hugged him before pulling away, “Absolutely, my friend.” 

Magnus smiled at her gratefully.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns the consequences of his fight with Lorenzo.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 10

After Cat departed, Magnus flopped back onto the sofa. He decided then he needed to take a moment, just as he had told Alexander, there would always be crisis, wars, problems, to solve but one must take a moment just to enjoy the simplest of things, like the comfort of a good sofa. Magnus chuckled quietly to himself, his life since his Shadowhunter’s arrival, had been a tornado. That arrow, which caught his attention and saved his life, had also forever changed his lonely existence. Magnus had gone from interest, to attraction, and then hope. The storm had included moments of excitement, sadness and despair, to unbelievable joy. There was desire now, and love, so much love. His life might be constantly a whirlwind of emotion but by the Angel he was no longer bored and more importantly, no longer lonely. 

The ringing of his phone and the disturbance in his wards interrupted Magnus’s moment. He answered Alec’s call as he got up and moved towards the front door. 

Alexander did not even give him a chance to say anything. “Magnus, no questions, just open a portal now, we are in the command center, open it now Magnus, to you!” 

Magnus opened the portal not even looking to see who came through it. The pressure of his wards were pounding against his front door, to get that far, he knew it had to be Warlock’s on the other side. He heard movement behind him, felt Alec’s presence, and a large number of others. Opening the door, he was forced back by Lorenzo’s entry and he wasn’t alone. The two other Warlock’s with him were vaguely familiar to Magnus, he knew they both had transferred with Lorenzo when he became High Warlock. Their added power was what allowed Lorenzo to get that far past Magnus’s wards. “Lorenzo, what?” he started to say, but he was quickly surrounded and circled by at least ten Shadowhunters, all fully armed.

Alexander came and stood in front of Magnus arms crossed, he was the very picture of a stern warrior commander, and the small army who surrounded Magnus all came to attention. It was clear to him that he was being guarded, protected, by Shadowhunters! If the situation were not full of tension, Magnus would have broken down, in laughter. Lorenzo as well, appeared in shock, mouth-hanging open most unattractively, Magnus thought.

Alec stared at the three Warlocks, face set in a fierce frown. “Mr. Rey, perhaps you would like to explain to me why you have forced your way past Magnus’s wards and brought two strange Warlocks with you?”

Lorenzo glared at Alec, and Magnus could sense that this wasn’t their first run in of the day. “As I told you at the institute this morning, Mr. Lightwood, Magnus is being formally charged with crimes against the Warlocks.” Magnus just shook his head, Cat was always right, damn her. 

If possible, Alexander’s glare got even harsher. “And I told you, Mr. Rey, that Magnus is under the protection and custody of the New York Institute. So I suggest you present your claims and then leave.” Alec didn’t turn and once look at Magnus, and if he didn’t love the hard-headed fool, Magnus would have been seriously pissed. 

Lorenzo tried to look intimidating but he could not match the Head of the Institute with his small army of Shadowhunters in full battle gear. Lorenzo tilted his head side to side, trying to see around Alec to Magnus, but Alec refused to move out of the way. Finally, Magnus had enough and forcefully stepped up to Alexander’s side, the guard had to be stepped on or moved with him. Magnus smiled his most charming smile, “Lorenzo, so lovely to see you, and you brought guests!” Magnus made damn sure his voice carried all the false sincerity he had mustered in all his long years. “Did you have an appointment? If not I am afraid I will have to insist that you leave and make one, I am, after all, an incredible busy man.”

Alec stepped a little closer to Magnus so that their shoulders were touching, “Enough,” he whispered. Magnus just snorted but said nothing more.

Lorenzo glared at them both, the two Warlock’s beside him looked decidedly uncomfortable, perhaps not the easy mission they were promised, Magnus guessed. “Magnus Bane, you are hereby charged with insubordination and treason and commanded to appear to face these charges before a gathering of High Warlocks.” Lorenzo spat out. “I am here to arrest you and confine you to the Spiral Labyrinth until your trial.”

Alec spoke before Magnus had a chance to. “Yes, that’s not happening.” Magnus could not have contained his snort of laughter if Lilith herself were back and standing before them. “When is this so called gathering?” Alexander demanded.

Lorenzo didn’t look all that surprised at Alec’s words, they must have already had them along the same vein at the institute. “The date has yet to be determined, and are you really interfering in Downworlder business, Mr. Lightwood?” Lorenzo demanded.

“You bet your arrogant ass I am!” Alec growled.  
“Alexander!” Magnus scolded, but it was ruined by the sheer delight that was evident in his voice. 

“No,” Alec barked. “I have already explained to Mr. Rey here that you are not going anywhere and that I fully intend to file charges on behalf of the New York Institute against Mr. Rey.”

“On what grounds?” Lorenzo insisted, his tone full of outrage. 

Alec took a menacing step forward. Magnus had never seen Alec this enraged, closest he could recall was when Jace was missing. Magnus did not stop him nor did he attempt to interrupt. He didn’t think he could hide the joy he felt as Alec defended him, as Shadowhunters surrounded him, protecting him! Alexander had brought the might of the Shadowhunters to Magnus’s defense! He knew Alec loved him, but this was also his people who stood with Magnus. Therefore, he stayed silent and let his Alexander defend him.

“On the grounds of threatening the life of the Head of the New York Institute. Of falsely claiming credit for the lay lines. For not coming to the city’s aid during the battle with Lilith, and whatever the Angel else I can think of!” Alec’s voice had grown colder and deadlier as he spoke; Lorenzo actually stepped back away from him in fear.

Alec didn’t back off. “Now, take your Warlocks and leave. Magnus stays with me until this Gathering at which time, we will escort him to the proceedings. And Lorenzo,” Alec stepped even closer to the High Warlock and his voice dropped lower, the threat very real. “I am warning you now, you make any efforts to arrest Magnus, and I will take that as an act of aggression on the part of the Warlocks.”  
Lorenzo fumbled for the door behind him, motioning for his companions to move. “You cannot do that! I will go to The Clave!” He shouted in outrage.

Alexander just laughed. “Go ahead, I think you will find that The Clave is a little busy at the moment and who do you think they will believe, anyway?” Alec turned away from Lorenzo and took Magnus’s hand, with the other he motioned for his Shadowhunters to escort the other Warlocks out. 

Magnus gently pulled his hand from Alec’s and stepped away into the living room, he ignored Alexander’s questioning look. Magnus really needed a minute before he totally ruined his reputation by crying in front of a room full of Shadowhunters! 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus deals with his protectors and Izzy finds out about the trial. I suck at summaries!

Broken Bond  
Chapter 11

 

Magnus took several deep breaths. This was a lot to take. Oh, not the mess with Lorenzo, he had been expecting something like this from the arrogant ass. No, it was the small army of Shadowhunters in the room that had Magnus’s emotions spiraling. He was not shocked, thrilled yes, but not shocked at Alexander’s defense, but for other Nephilim’s to come to a Downworlder’s aid, and not just because of duty, they protected him, even encircled him. Magnus needed just a moment to compose himself.

Once composed, Magnus turned back and gave Alec a small but tender smile. He faced the troop of Shadowhunters and addressing the tallest and one standing next to Alec, Magnus held out his hand, hoping the male would surprise him and take it. “I want to thank you, very much, for coming to my aid. I don’t think we have been introduced but I am, Magnus Bane.”

The tall blond smiled and reached out for Magnus’s hand, giving it a firm shake he gestured to Alec. “I’m Underhill, and it’s nice to meet Boss Man’s better half.” 

Magnus’s brow shot up and he smiled at Alec’s scowl. Underhill seemed to take it in stride though. Magnus looked at the other Shadowhunters and met quite a few appraising but not judgmental stares. “Thank you all, for your aid.” He smiled and nodded at the group. He was thrilled when he got a few smiles in return and many curious eyes swung from him to Alec and back again. Magnus realized that they were very interested in their commander’s boyfriend. Magnus’s smile grew as did Alec’s scowl.

Underhill ignored his boss and addressed Magnus, turning a serious blue gaze on him. “Alec might have ordered us here, but we would have still come if he just asked. We all know how much help you have given the New York Institute and it’s Shadowhunters. Besides, our generation won’t make the same mistakes as the previous, there will be no new Circle.” 

Magnus was once more overcome with emotion. He could tell Alexander was touched as well. Magnus had seen lots of nods of agreement to Underhill’s words. He graced them all with a smile. “My sincerest thanks,” He then, much to Alec’s annoyance, proceeded to introduce himself and shake hands with each and every Shadowhunter that had come to his aid. Finally, having enough, Alec pulled Magnus to the side. 

“I’d like for you to come back to the institute with us, at least until I can leave for the night.” Alec continued before Magnus could object. “I know you can handle Lorenzo and his henchmen, but I’d feel better if you didn’t have to.” Alec gave his hands a gentle squeeze, and Magnus didn’t have the heart to deny him.

“Alright, Alexander.” Magnus opened a portal and he followed the Shadowhunters into the Institute.

~

Immediately Magnus was pulled into Isabelle’s arms. He returned the hug and laughed at her greeting. “Now my dear, you know your brother was riding to my rescue, no need to fret.” She pulled back with a laugh.

“Well, I wasn’t a 100% sure that you wouldn’t start shooting magic first and asking questions later at a troop of Shadowhunters descending into your home!”

Magnus laughed, “With Alexander leading the charge I had no worries.”

Alec called Izzy over to where he was handing out orders and spoke with her for several minutes before making his way over to Magnus. “I asked Izzy to take over, come with me to my office.”

“Lead on Alexander, and I will follow.” Magnus gave a cheeky grin at Alec’s eye roll. 

“You’re in a mood tonight,” he grumbled heading to his office.

Magnus intently checked out Alec’s ass as he walked in front of him. “Yes dear, I know.”

Once inside, Alec closed the door and immediately grabbed Magnus and hugged him tightly. Magnus could feel the slight trembling in Alec’s arms. “Whoa, its okay, I’m okay.” Magnus let Alec hold him as tightly as he needed; he just tucked his face into Alec’s neck and breathed him in. Finally, Alec released him and made his way over to his desk, collapsing into his chair, he rubbed a weary hand across his face. Magnus felt for him, they had not stopped not even for a moment since Lilith descended upon them. 

Magnus was about to speak when the door opened and Isabelle came in carrying a tray. She placed it on the desk and handed Alec a cup of coffee. He eyed it for a second before looking at her, “did you make this?” Magnus laughed at Izzy’s scowl, so like her brothers. “No, smart ass,” she responded. He laughed even harder as Alec eagerly picked the cup up and took a sip. 

With a dirty look at her brother, she handed Magnus a cup of tea, before addressing him. “So what happened? I wasn’t here but heard that Lorenzo Rey came here demanding to know if you were here and telling Alec he needed to turn you over to him.”

Magnus sighed and with a great dramatic pause, “Well my dear, looks like now I am the one standing trial. Let’s hope that my verdict isn’t the same.”

“Trial!” Izzy almost yelled. “For what?” she demanded.

Alec spoke up before Magnus could answer. “Oh, Lorenzo had a list of interesting charges against Magnus, such as, treason against the Warlocks and insubordination.” 

Izzy turned and pinned Magnus with a look he had only seen her use on her brother. “What’d you do?” she charged. 

Magnus sat up straighter with his own scowl. “What do you mean, what did I do! I’ll have you know that arrogant horse’s ass refused to allow the Warlocks to help defeat Lilith!” 

She eyed him a little suspiciously. “How’d he get insubordination out of that?”

Magnus almost pouted. “Well, I may have gotten into a magical fist-fight with him and perhaps kicked his ass.” 

Alec’s bust out laughing at Izzy’s, “Magnus!” said in only that tone that a sister can deliver. 

Magnus did now pout, he wanted to be a part of the Lightwood family, but not this part! He crossed his arms and slumped down into his chair. He shot Alec a look warning the other man that continued laughter would have consequences, such as sleeping on the sofa. Alec must have successfully read that on Magnus’s face because he shut up. 

Izzy eyed them both for a moment before smiling. “Well, you are going to need an advocate, right?” 

Alexander turned serious. “Yes, Magnus, you will need someone who knows the Accords backwards and forwards.”

The room was silent as each tried to think of someone who could fill that role for Magnus. “I got it!” Izzy suddenly shouted, causing both Alec and Magnus to jump a little in their chairs. 

“Who?” Alec asked suspicion heavy in his voice.

“Mom,” she answered with a big smile.

Magnus sat up in shock, “Maryse?” he questioned in shock. 

“Yes,” Izzy answered. “She would be perfect. Mom knows the Accords very well, and since she is technically not a Shadowhunter any longer, then the Warlocks can’t object.”

Magnus frowned and looked at Alec. “She makes a good argument. Maryse does know the Accords and she is one smart lady. I could fill her in on all the Warlock laws, what there is of them.”

Both Alec and Isabelle looked at him in confusion. Magnus shook his head, what the Shadowhunters really knew of the Downworld wouldn’t fill one volume of all their Shadowhunter lore. “Warlocks don’t have a Clave to govern them. There is no governing body per se. Most areas are under the supervision and control of a High Warlock, they are considered the law. That is why the charges by Lorenzo, though I may joke, are quite serious.”

Alec did not look happy at Magnus’s words. “So our only hope is to find something in the Accords that he violated.”

Magnus nodded. “Add to that if we can show enough Nephilim disapproval, that may sway the Warlocks wanting to maintain good relations with the Shadowhunters.”

Isabelle looked worried for a second, before she plastered a smile for Magnus. “I’ll call mom and tell her we need her.”

“Thanks Izzy,” Alec gave his sister a smile. “Ask her if she can meet tomorrow at Magnus’s please.” Izzy nodded before going and giving Alec a kiss on the cheek, then she gave Magnus one as well. He patted her arm and smiled his thanks. She closed the door behind her and Magnus decided now was the time for some fun.

He straightened up and eyed Alexander with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Alec’s eyebrow rose in response, but he waited for Magnus to speak.

Magnus sprang up and moved towards his Shadowhunter. “Now Alexander, it’s time for some magic.”

Alec looked at him approaching, face carefully blank. “Is that some sort of sexual pun?”

Magnus smirked. “Why? Would you like it to be?”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some magic!

Broken Bond  
Chapter 12

 

Magnus sprang up and moved towards his Shadowhunter. “Now Alexander, it’s time for some magic.”

Alec looked at him approaching, face carefully blank. “Is that some sort of sexual pun?”

Magnus smirked. “Why? Would you like it to be?”

 

At the indecision on Alexander’s face, Magnus felt a thrill that he could turn on his Shadowhunter with just some suggestive words. He grinned wickedly. “Sorry to disappoint darling, but I was referring to actual magic.”

Alec groaned at being bested by Magnus, teased to blushing once again. He willed down the heat that had inevitably built at the Warlock’s teasing. Pushing the documents away from him he stood and grabbed his jacket. “Okay, but not here, too many eyes and ears.”

Magnus nodded in agreement and opened a portal to take them home. Once there he advised Alec. “Why don’t you go get changed into something comfortable and I will do the same. We can have a drink, relax, and then, get to some magic.” 

Alec gave him a fast smile then went to change. Once they both were more comfortable, Alec in sweats and Magnus in silk lounge pants and top, they gathered together on the sofa, Alec sitting cross-legged turned towards Magnus. “Okay, how do we do this?”

Magnus sighed, “Well keep in mind, Alexander, this is very new to me as well. I think the first step is to see if we can sense each other through our bond?”

Alec nodded and scooted a little closer to Magnus. “I have some experience with that so I may be able to help you.”

Magnus just shook his head. “No, Alexander, this is not like your Parabatai bond, its not a soul bond. I think first you must activate them.” He waived a hand where Alec’s stele lay. 

“Right,” Alec muttered, reaching across for his stele, he pulled up his t-shirt and ran it across the rune over his heart. “Did it have to go in this spot?” He asked Magnus, curiously.

Magnus actually flushed, now it was his turn to stutter a bit. “No, hum, that was all me.” He didn’t look up to meet Alexander’s questioning look, somewhat embarrassed at his own foolishness. Alec said nothing more about it, sensing perhaps that Magnus was feeling foolish. Whatever the reason, Magnus was happy not to follow that train of thought, instead he parted his own shirt, allowing Alec to run the stele over his matching ruin.

They both sat, not speaking, waiting to see if they felt anything or if something happened, but nothing. Magnus took a deep breath. “Okay, Alexander, see if you can sense me or my magic?” 

Alec frowned, but did as Magnus asked. Magnus could see the deep concentration on Alec’s face. Magnus also searched his own body for traces of the Shadowhunter’s strength. After several minutes of both trying and failing to sense anything of the other, they both let out frustrated huffs and looked at each other.

“Well,” Magnus said. “Let’s try something else.” 

Alec nodded, “what did you have in mind?” 

“We need to try and locate some connection within ourselves, a connection to each other. Close your eyes, Alexander.” Magnus waited for the other man’s eyes to slide close. “Now, think about me. What comes to mind when you think, Magnus?”

Alec flushed bright red, and Magnus gently tapped his leg. “Not that, Alec! When you think of Magnus Bane, what comes to mind?” Magnus was smiling as he watched his Shadowhunter try and put away those naughty thoughts of his. He could see Alec struggling. “Sometimes, certain people are reflected in our thoughts as colors, music, or smells.” He could see slowly Alexander’s frown smooth out and his features settle into calmness. “Okay,” he whispered. “Good, now when you think of me, what do you see?”

The look on Alec’s face became one of wonder and awe. “Colors,” he whispered. 

Magnus was not all that surprised, his magic always had color to it. “Describe it,” he instructed voice gentle and soft.

Alexander’s voice was just as soft, almost too low for Magnus to hear. “It begins like slow moving fog, but the fog is the lightest of blues. Then it becomes waves, but waves of a day when the sea is calm. The color becomes warmer, like a blue blanket that covers you and comforts. Then the color becomes deeper and the waves faster like a storm approaching. They’re now flashes of red, as fast as lighting striking.” Alec’s voice trailed off.

“Then,” Magnus questioned. 

Alec’s voice now held a touch of fear, that fear that every child has at some time. “Now it’s like the darkest night, so dark you can’t see the hand in front of your face. Like nothingness.” 

Magnus paled and quickly snapped his fingers, bring Alec back to him. He knew that darkness; it was what existed inside him and what he fought every day to push deep down so that it may never come to light. The last time he had released such darkness has been during his years with Asmodeus, never again, he had vowed. 

He knew his face showed his horror at what Alexander had seen. He felt his hands taken and Alec’s voice urging him to look at him. “Magnus, look at me, please.”

He met hazel eyes full of worry and yes, love. “Magnus, we all have darkness in us, all of us.” Alec said, conviction firm in his voice. “It’s what we do with that darkness that matters.” He bent down and gave Magnus a firm kiss. “Well, what now, that didn’t work.”

Magnus gave Alec’s hands a squeeze before letting go and rising to his feet. He had an idea, but oh-boy was his Shadowhunter not going to like it. “Let’s move this to another room, I have an idea.” Magnus didn’t wait for Alec to rise, just headed for the bedroom.

Alec followed frowning. “I thought you said this wasn’t sexual?” 

Magnus waited until Alexander entered the room before muttering “Well, there will be an explosion but not the good kind.” 

“What?” Alec asked, not fully hearing Magnus’s mumblings. 

“Nothing, dear. Now turn with your back to the bed.” Magnus moved to the far side of the room, putting as much space between as he could and still ensure Alec had the bed at his back.

Alec watched this suspiciously, eyes following as Magnus moved away. “Magnus, what are you doing?” 

Magnus smiled grimly and brought his hands up, calling his magic, he began to build the energy ball between them, as Alec’s eyes widened in alarm.

“Magnus!” Alec all but shouted, hands rising out in front of him, defensively. “This is not a good idea!”

“Better prepare yourself, Alec” With that he shoved the power directly at the Shadowhunter.

Alec gave a shout and threw his hands out in front of him, the energy ball hurling directly at his head. He slammed his eyes closed, hands outreached hopelessly to stop the magic. A second passed, Magnus grinned in triumph as Alec slowly opened his eyes. 

They widened as the ball of magic was stopped by the shield Alec created. Alec looked up at Magnus, panic on his face, “Now what!” 

Magnus knew his smile was about to split his face. “Now slowly bring your hands together, feel the energy, push it together in the palm of your hands.” He watched, full of pride as Alexander did as Magnus instructed and the energy ball was dissolved. 

Alexander’s answering smile was so beautiful. “Wow! Magnus, we did it!”

Magnus moved quickly to take Alec into his arms, giving him a tight hug, he pulled back and smiled up at Alexander. “No, love, you did it, and you created a magical shield! Of any of my skills, that is the one that will do you the most benefit. Being able to shield against magic, Alexander this is amazing!” 

Alexander laughed and tightened his own embrace around Magnus. “Yes, it is pretty amazing, but now explain to me, Magnus why you thought throwing magic at my head was a good idea?” 

Magnus tried to wiggle free, but Alec wasn’t letting go. “Now, Alexander, it was the only thing I could think of. I had a feeling that instinct would kick in more than me trying to explain it to a non- magic user.”

Alec looked at him in disbelief. “You threw magic at my head, but only had a feeling I could deflect it?” 

Well when one puts it like that, it did sound a little risky. Magnus tried to soothe with a smile. “Whatever the reasons, it worked Alexander.” 

Alexander just looked at him mouth open in shock. Then with a devilish smile of his own, quicker than Magnus could react, Alec spun him and flung him down onto the bed. Settling on top of the Warlock, Alexander pinned the other man’s hands to the mattress. 

Now it was Magnus’s turn to look at Alec in shock. “Nice move,” he whispered.

“Shadowhunter,” Alec whispered, before taking Magnus’s mouth with his own.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More exploring of the Alliance Rune

Broken Bond   
Chapter 13

 

Magnus awoke with a smile upon his face and with muscles aching in all the right places. After their magic practice, Alec had practiced a different sort of magic on Magnus, leaving him sore and very content. Today they had a visit with Maryse to prepare for. Magnus had to figure out a way to ask her to be his advocate at his trial, and at some point they had to have a conversation with Jace, but at the moment, Magnus wanted to lay there and stare at his Shadowhunter. Alexander lay on his stomach, face turned towards Magnus. His dark eyelashes creating little shadows on his stubble-covered cheeks. He looked so peaceful, and young, Magnus thought. He loved seeing Alec this way, the burdens he carried during the day washed away in peaceful slumber.

Magnus carefully left the bed, wanting Alec to sleep a little longer. Grabbing his robe, he headed for the kitchen, and coffee. Taking that coffee, he went outside to enjoy the clear morning. They had thunderstorms overnight, and the air had that clean feel to it after a heavy rain. He was almost finished when a sleep-rumpled Alec joined him. The other man only grunted something sounding like good morning, making Magnus smile fondly. His Shadowhunter was not coherent until he had at least one cup of coffee in his system. The silence was comfortable, as they usually were with them. Once Alec had finished his first cup, he finally gave Magnus a good morning kiss, breath fragrant with the brew. 

Magnus hummed a little as his lips were released. “Sleep well?” he inquired.

“Too well,” Alec grumbled. “Didn’t want to get up.”

Magnus laughed a little at that response, but always happy when Alexander was well taken care of. “So, Mr. Head of the Institute, what is on the agenda for today?”

Alec sat back and a thoughtful look came over his face, but it was just the hint of a smirk on his lips that had Magnus curious. “Well, if it’s okay with you, I wanted to ask Mom over here tonight, again too many ears at the Institute. I also think that it would be a good idea for you to join me today.”

Magnus frowned, “why? Surely, you aren’t still concerned over Lorenzo. I can strengthen my wards here for that.”

Alec just smirked more. “No, I have no worries on that front; I know you can take care of yourself. It’s combat training on the agenda today.”

“Combat training? For who?” Magnus thought Alexander looked positively wicked and it was doing wonderful things to Magnus’s body.

Alexander’s smirk turned pure sin. “Your combat training.”

Magnus sat up straight in shock and a little indignation. “What! Why in the world would I be participating in any form of combat training?”

“Well, we know now from yesterday that I can call upon your magic. Now it’s time to see if you can use my combat abilities.” Alexander looked so gleeful and excited.

Magnus was a little insulted. He didn’t know if it was Alexander doubting his current skills or if he was looking forward to putting Magnus on his ass, in another setting that is. “What makes you think I need to rely on your combat skills?”

Alec raised a brow. “I wouldn’t know, now would I, having never seen you in a fight, that is without you using your magic.” Alexander turned more serious. “Besides it’s not just the combat training right? With this Alliance rune you can draw upon my strength and stamina as well, correct?” 

Magnus smiled at Alec’s concern and care. “Yes, of course, love.” Magnus jumped up, suddenly eager to begin, hot, sweaty, Alexander filling his mind with all kinds of wonderful possibilities. 

Alec laughed and grabbed Magnus’s hand, halting his dash to leave. “Hold up, we have time for breakfast, you know.”

~

Once at the Institute, Alec was drawn away to answer questions and sign a stack of papers so thick it had Magnus groaning in sympathy. “I’ll meet you in the training room?” Magnus asked Alec, already drifting towards that direction. He waved a hand absently at Alexander’s instructions to warm up. Once inside the room Alec had reserved for them, giving instructions that it was not to be used for the rest of the day, Magnus with a quick flash of his hand was outfitted for their workout. He decided that the dreary room needed something and with another flash of magic, a deep bass filled the room. Growing more bored the longer Alec took, Magnus let the music inspire him and began dancing around the room. That’s how Alexander found him a mere half hour later, dancing about the room.

Magnus didn’t notice of the other man until his spin move had Magnus facing the door. Alec stood there, arms crossed, with a huge grin on his face. “First, that is an interesting way of warming up, and secondly, what are you wearing?” Alec pushed off from the doorway and made his way towards Magnus. 

Magnus looked down at his black shitabaki pants and black tank top, with a shrug not understanding what the problem was he looked back at Alec and frowned. “What’s wrong with how I am warming up?” 

Alec stopped a few feet away and just shook his head at Magnus. That’s not stretching, but dancing.” The arrogant smirk from earlier was back upon Alec’s face, and Magnus was more than ready to wipe it off.

“Okay,” he said moving just a bit away from Alec. “I’ll stretch it out for you, Alexander.” With that, Magnus proceeded to put on a show that would have done a top stripper proud. He stretched out every muscle group, always making sure Alec had the best view, from the arch of his back, down to the swell where his ass began, each movement designed to entice, and oh-yea, stretch his muscles. 

Alec stood there, mouth open, just watching. Finally, snapping his mouth closed, Alec looked around, and making sure no other eyes were watching this show, this Magnus was for his eyes only. Face deadpan, he turned and looked at Magnus. “That’s foreplay, Magnus, not stretching.”

Magnus just grinned and stopped, facing Alec, he teased. “You stretch your way, Alexander, and I’ll stretch my way.”

Alexander just laughed at him. “Okay, tease, let’s start with some hand-to-hand.”  
Magnus relaxed his body, arms loose down his side. “Alexander, now who is being the tease? I’d love to, bring it on pretty boy.”

Magnus maybe spoke to soon because Alec came at him in blur of speed. Magnus had no time to think, he let centuries of instinct and training take over. While Alec never landed a strike, he did have Magnus constantly on the defense. What worried Magnus even more was that Alec had yet to activate is speed or stamina runes. He internally scolded himself, “Stop thinking, Magnus!” Calling upon his past teachers, Magnus began to offer some offense, quickly dropping down he attempted to sweep Alec’s legs, however the Shadowhunter just sprang up and over Magnus’s head. He however saw the move out of the corner of his eye and instead of stopping the sweep it carried it all the way around in a perfect 360 circle so that when Alec came down, Magnus was there waiting. 

Magnus rolled so that he was atop Alec, quickly grabbing the other man’s shoulders, he attempted to pin him. Alexander just grinned up at him before arching up perfectly and flipping Magnus off him. Now it was Magnus who was pinned with a smirking Alec atop him.

Tit-for-tat, Alexander gave it back to him. “Now darling,” he smirked. “I’m going to need a lot more foreplay than that.”

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I am performing double duty, posting while tweeting! #SaveShadowhunters


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds out what the rune can do for him.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 14

 

Magnus grunted as once again his back hit the floor and Alec pinned him. He’d been fine as long as he kept moving and dodging Alexander’s moves, however the Shadowhunter was an expert at getting Magnus off balance and once he did, down Magnus went. He knew there was a parallel there somewhere but right now he wanted to breathe, not figure it out. He lay there panting, patting Alec on the arm that had his hand twisted and pinned, he surrendered.

Alec rolled away from him and Magnus, laughingly groaned as he rose. “Darling, as much as I love being under you, this is not working.” Magnus groaned once more as he stretched out his back and legs, feeling every fall onto the hard floor.

“You’re right, Magnus, as much as I love having you under me, let’s try something else.” Alec flashed him a somewhat chessy grin, proud of himself and his ability to trade quips with Magnus, no doubt.

Ha! Magnus thought, time to put young Shadowhunters in their place. Adopting a teasing strut, Magnus slowly moved towards Alec. “Why Alexander, I have just been waiting for you to ask. I have lots of new positions to share with you.” Magnus grinned proudly at the tell-tale blush across Alexander’s cheeks. 

With a laugh, Alec admitted defeat and removed his stele from his pants. Lifting his shirt he activated the Alliance Rune then moved towards Magnus to do the same. He stopped confused when Magnus held up a hand.

“Alexander, let me try to activate my rune another way. Remember I have no stele and if I need to activate it chances are, you won’t be there.”

Alec nodded, “You are right, Magnus, you going to try with your magic?”

Magnus nodded as he lifted his tank and called his magic. Waving a hand over his rune, he looked up with a big smile when it lit, glowing a pure white over his heart. 

Alec smiled also as he moved to the rack of weapons. Picking out a set of Escrima sticks, he handed them to Magnus before grabbing a pair of his own.   
“Okay, Magnus, enough fooling around, now its time to see if this works or not.” Alec once more pulled his stele out, this time activating his speed and stamina runes. Magnus swallowed, hard. Alec backed up and got into position. “You know how to use those?” He asked Magnus.

Magnus nervously nodded and got into his own stance, bringing the sticks up he awaited Alec’s next move. Alec gave him a fierce grin, “Better get ready, Magnus here I come.” And before Magnus could even blink, there were sticks at his head. He blocked and dipped as best he could, but the strikes were coming faster than he could almost see. After all their grappling, Magnus was exhausted but Alexander moved like lightning, never slowing, never stopping. 

Magnus grew desperate, he so wanted to call upon his magic. His hands and arms stung with the repeated strikes of Alec’s sticks. He took hits to his back and stomach, muscles screaming in protest and he knew he would be using a lot of magic to heal himself. Magnus’s head began to spin, Alec became this black blur, that’s all Magnus’s mind could comprehend.

“Magnus, use the rune!” Alec growled aiming a combination strike across Magnus’s shoulder and chest. 

“I’m trying!” Magnus yelled. Alexander did not look like Magnus’s lover; he looked every bit the fierce Shadowhunter. His eyes blazed at Magnus and he snarled a warning. 

“You better succeed, because if not, I’m going to knock you out.” Alec charged, the next series of strikes looked like flashes of light, the sticks moving too fast for the eye to see.

 

Magnus stopped thinking of his magic; he stopped thinking about his hurts or exhaustion, he stopped thinking of anything except staying away from Alec’s sticks. He let his mind go, instinct for survival taking fully over. Magnus stopped thinking entirely, so much so that he didn’t notice when he stopped getting hit, when he began blocking and landing strikes of his own. Magnus didn’t even notice when the exhaustion disappeared or when Alec grinned in triumph at the pull he felt from the bond. They became a blur of motion, moving faster than any mundane eye could follow. 

Finally, it was the sound of Alexander’s joyous laughter that halted Magnus. He lowered his arms, sweat dripped off both of them. Magnus looked at Alec in awe. Alexander dropped his sticks and wrapped Magnus up in sweaty, shaking, arms. “You did it!” He breathed happily in Magnus’s ear.

Magnus felt his own smile break free, he dropped his own weapons and wrapped spent arms around Alec. They sagged into each other’s arms for several minutes. Finally, Magnus pulled back and looked up into Alec’s eyes. He frowned at his Shadowhunter fiercely. “I was not nearly that hard on you, Alexander!” 

Alec stepped back with a frown of his own. “You weren’t trying, Magnus.”

Magnus knew he looked childish, but could not help himself. He stomped away from the other man, throwing a scowl at Alec as he passed him. “I am bruised all over, Alexander!”

He almost threw a fire ball at the other man’s head when all Alec did was laugh at him. He tried to fight free when Alexander laughingly wrapped him back into his arms. He pouted up at Alec, too exhausted to put up much of a struggle. Alec pecked him on the lips. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise, Magnus.” 

Alec released him after that and went to pick up their weapons. Magnus watched that amazing body bend over and pick up their sticks, taking them to the rack, Magnus eyed him hungrily, thoughts flying in an entirely different direction. Magnus smirked. 

Now it was Alexander who was eyeing him nervously. “What?” The other man asked.

Magnus threw Alec a sultry look full of promise. “I just thought of a perfect way to repay that pounding I took is all.” Magnus ran his eyes up and down Alec’s body, leaving little doubt about his intentions. “I’ve decided to repay pounding for a pounding.” he threw out there before leaving the room. Magnus heard Alec running after him but it was the other man’s words that caused him to double over, in laughter. That and who waited for them outside the room. 

“Absolutely not, Magnus!” Alec said, coming around the corner from the training room. “It’s mine turn to top tonight!” Alec came to a screeching stop, face immediately turning red as a tomato. 

Magnus doubled over in laughter as Maryse and Izzy turned to look at Alexander in shock. Maryse recovered first and with a raised eyebrow, regarded her oldest before saying. “Alec, I am so proud to see that you are playing fairly.” Alexander’s mouth was open in shock and the red of his face grew down his neck and chest. 

Magnus tried he really did, but Izzy’s next comments sent him wheezing for breath. With a smirk of pure devilment, Izzy looked at her older brother almost daringly, and Alec’s eyes pleaded with his sister to spare him.

“Alec, I’m so proud!” Izzy crooned. “I didn’t know you had it in you,” she paused and Alexander stared at her in horror. “Literally.” 

Throwing a look of pure disgust at each of them, Alec stormed off, leaving a laughing Magnus behind. Magnus finally took a deep breath and grinned at the two women. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes Magnus turned to follow after his furious Shadowhunter. With a pure evil grin of his own, he looked at the ladies before leaving. “Well, wish me luck. I have a lot of sucking up to do.” He threw a smirk at Isabelle. “Literally.” Leaving behind the laughing Lightwoods, Magnus went to look for his Lightwood.

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, #SaveShadowhunters


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Parabatai Bond be recovered and what does that mean for their Alliance Rune?

Broken Bond  
Chapter 15

 

It took a long, long, shower and much sweet-nothings in Alexander’s ears for Magnus to convince him to see his mother that evening as planned. However Maryse surprised them by bringing a guest along. Magnus stepped back from the door inviting Maryse and Luke in. He wasn’t entirely sure how his Shadowhunter was going to take seeing his mother with what Magnus suspected was her boyfriend. 

“Mom,” Alexander greeted, smile dropping slightly as he spied her guest. “And Luke, what a surprise.” He finished, dryly. Maryse’s smile slipped slightly, and Luke looked a little uncomfortable. Magnus ushered them into the living area, shooting Alec a look that clearly said, behave.

“Let’s have cocktails!” Magnus seated them both and headed to the drink cart. 

“Yes, lets.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, quite sarcastically, Magnus thought. The other man took a seat on the sofa facing Luke and Maryse. “Mom, we really needed to talk with you tonight.” Alec shot a look at Luke. “About some family stuff?” He trailed off a little questioningly, looking at Maryse for some clarification on her guest’s presence.

“Alec, lets talk business after some drinks and dinner, okay?” Magnus had a good idea why Maryse brought along Luke, he just didn’t know if Alec was going to go along with the werewolf knowing about their bond. He handed Maryse her favorite red wine and Luke bourbon, straight. Alec gave Magnus a subtle nod as he was passed his martini. 

 

Magnus took his own drink and sat beside Alec, laying a hand on the other man’s thigh, he gave him a soft pat. Magnus set about being his most charming self, and as the first drinks were consumed, he could see even Luke relaxing and enjoying the conversation. He got a squeeze of his hand in thanks from Alexander. Even Maryse got into the spirit of things, teasing her son on the way to the dinner table by asking who cooked. Magnus laughed at Alexander’s sticking his tongue out at his mother, before he assured her that the finest restaurant in the city had cooked. 

Magic certainly was handy as Magnus waved away the dinner leftovers. He served coffee in the living room and was happy to hear laughter as he took his seat back next to Alec. Maryse sat her cup down, face turning serious. “Alec, I brought Luke because maybe he can answer the questions you have about your Parabatai bond.” She looked Alec right in the eye, and Magnus could see that Alexander understood. Maryse had not told Luke about the Alliance Rune. But Magnus did not know how they were going to explain their questions without coming clean with Luke completely. 

Alec sat silently, looking at Luke intently, then away, face set in deep thought. Neither Maryse nor Magnus interrupted him. Magnus knew, as he knew Maryse did also, that when Alexander was trying to make a decision, make his mind up about something, there was no delaying or derailing him. He would listen to counsel, but in the end, Magnus’s stubborn Shadowhunter would make his decision and stand by it no matter the world that blew up under him. Luke was a perceptive man also, because he sat silently under Alexander’s scrutiny, and returned the other man’s stare with calm, clear, eyes. Magnus could see in Alec’s eyes when he made a decision.

Alec sat forward, looking at Luke intently. “Do you know of any way a Greater Demon could make a Parabatai bond vanish?” That was his Alexander, Magnus thought, blunt to the point!

Luke’s face was full of shock, but he said nothing and sat back with a light frown on his face. “No,” he answered Alec, just as blunt. “There is no way that I know of or have ever heard of. It’s an angelic bond, a soul bond. Maybe if the Greater Demon had taken the soul of a Shadowhunter, but the death would have shattered the bond before that.” Luke looked at Maryse before turning back to Magnus and Alec. “What’s going on Alec? Your mom was all cryptic and now you are asking about Parabatai bonds. I see you before me and I’ve seen Jace, so neither of you is dead. What’s this really about?”

Alec looked first at Maryse, then turned and looked at Magnus, gaze slightly questioning, asking for Magnus’s opinion. Magnus shrugged, “It’s your call, Alexander. I’ll stand by your decision.” 

“As will I,” Maryse also offered.

Alec looked down at his hands then back up at Magnus, giving him a silent nod, Magnus told his part of the tale. He told Luke all of it, the going to Edom, the bargain with Asmodeus, even that the Prince of Hell was his father. He repeated the words Asmodeus used and once again, Alec looked puzzled at them. He had told Magnus during one of their talks that the words Asmodeus had used, confused him, and that there as something in them. But with all that had happened they hadn’t had a chance to explore that further. Luke looked stunned and then in awe when Magnus told him of the Alliance Rune. 

Once Magnus had finished, Alec looked at Luke with a frown. “Luke, I know I am asking a lot, but we really would like it if you could keep this to yourself, especially the Alliance Rune.” At Luke’s frown, Alexander rushed to continue. “We don’t know what it does, not fully, not yet. We also don’t know how safe it is, or really anything about it. If this got out to the rest of the Downworld, what do you think would happen?”

Magnus added to Alec’s speech. “We also don’t know if it can be recreated for others, remember this is from my father, a Prince of Hell.” 

Luke nodded reluctantly. “I’ll keep it to myself for now. We also, once we find out what it does, have to decide how this gets out. I agree with Alec in that the Downworld would not react rationally with this information. I can see Downworlders running all over trying to bond with Shadowhunters.”

Magnus snorted in agreement. “Luckily for us, it has to be mutually decided and given.”

Luke turned back to Alec. “Have you tried reaching out to Jace through your bond?”

Alec looked confused. “Our runes disappeared?”

Luke sat back, face set in deep thought for a moment. “Not what I meant. I meant reaching into your soul for the bond with Jace. Also, is it possible that Asmodeus just faded the bond?”

Magnus sat up straighter, why hadn’t he thought of that! A Prince of Hell might not be able to break a soul bond, but he could cause it to fade! He turned to Alec in excitement. “Alexander, I have an idea.”

Alec looked back and forth between Luke and Magnus, brow still furrowed in bewilderment. “What Magnus? What idea?” 

Magnus hopped up and went to Alec’s jacket on the coat-stand, removing his stele he brought it back over to the Shadowhunter. “Call Jace, right now, ask if he is someplace private and secure.” Alec hesitated, looking down at his stele. “Now please, Alexander.” Magnus pleaded, he needed so much to make this right! Still Alec looked unsure.

Maryse got up and went to kneel in front of her oldest. “Honey, Alec, why the hesitation?”

Alec looked at his mother, then whispered. “He has been through so much, and I don’t want to get his hopes up just to fail.”

Maryse smiled gently at her son. “Alec, you both have, and even if this doesn’t work, and really son, we are talking about Magnus Bane here, when have his plans never not worked!” Maryse laughed at the look of shock Alec sent her, while Magnus just laughed. 

Alec looked up at the Warlock. “You sure got her fooled.” Sending Magnus into fresh peals of laughter. Even Maryse and Luke joined in, dispelling a bit of the tension that had developed in the room. Alec just shook his head at the lot of them and got up to get his phone. The room fell silent as he called his Parabatai. They were so quiet that each could hear the phone connect, and Jace’s questioning, “Alec?”

They listened closely to the conversation, heard still the heartache in Jace’s voice and his reluctant agreement to try this with Alec. Magnus took the phone when Alexander handed it to him and put it to his ear. “Jace can you put the phone on speaker and lay it close to you?” Once he heard Jace do just that, he put Alec’s down as well, speaker turned on. He nodded at Alec. “Just try it, Alexander, that’s all we are asking.”

Magnus watched as Alec took a deep breath and lifted his shirt over where his Parabatai rune used to be. “Ready, Jace,” he called out. Receiving the other man’s acknowledgment, Alec ran the stele over the missing rune. “Alexander,” Magnus called. “You and Jace both think of your bond, now!” He could see the concentration on Alec’s face and hear the heavy breathing coming from the phone. Magnus held his breath, and felt Maryse come up beside him, her hand grasping his tightly. This had to work!

Magnus watched as slowly, oh so slowly, the rune began to appear, he heard both men cry out together, each joyously shouting the other’s name. It worked! Magnus blinked back the moisture that had gathered in his eyes, noting Maryse had tears rolling down her face. Alec had dropped his shirt and stele and picked up his phone, Magnus listened with half an ear as the Parabatai reassured themselves that the bond was indeed back. The smile on Alexander’s face was worth any price Magnus thought. He opened his arms and received the tight hug and the whispered I love you in his ear. Smiling gently, he returned the embrace.

Maryse’s interruption was concerning, and Magnus felt a shot of fear go through him at her words. 

“Magnus, what about the deal with your father. Does this void that,” she asked concern heavy in her tone. 

Magnus felt Alexander pull back and he met his frightened gaze. Still looking at Alec’s beloved face, he answered. “I don’t know, Maryse.” He pulled away slowly and went to fix himself a well-earned cocktail.

Luke, who had been silent up until this point, letting the family deal with this, spoke up. “Alec, you said something about Asmodeus’s words bothering you, what was it?” 

Maryse nodded and went to stand next to the werewolf. “Magnus, can’t you tell if the Alliance Rune is still there and if so wont that satisfy your father’s conditions?” 

Magnus slapped down his drink with a thump, slapping a hand against his own forehead, he felt foolish, why hadn’t he thought of that! His Shadowhunter really had him off his game. Turning he looked over at Alec. “Alexander?” he asked, questioning if the other man wanted to do this. 

However, Alec was looking off into the distance, appearing deep in thought. Suddenly he looked at Magnus, face shocked. “He said can, Magnus, not shall!”

Magnus frowned at Alec. “What?” He started a little as Alec rushed over and grasp his arms.

“Asmodeus, Magnus, he said the bond can go away, not shall.” 

Magnus knew he looked very undignified with his mouth hanging open, but his mind was awhirl. This was just like his damn father, twisting everything up until even Asmodeus himself didn’t know up from down! But Magnus could recall those exact words from his father and he knew Alexander was right, that had been a deliberate choice of words by Asmodeus. Magnus realized his father, Prince of Hell or not, couldn’t have demanded Alexander’s Parabatai bond in payment. He looked up at Alec, face slitting into a huge smile. Reaching a hand up, he laid it along side Alexander’s face. “Not just a pretty face.” 

Alexander frowned at him as his mother laughed at that comment. Pulling back, he brought his stele back up catching Magnus’s attention. “Let’s try this.”

While Alec ran his stele over the Alliance Rune, Magnus called his magic and did the same with his mark. They looked up at each other in joy as both runes glowed white. The pair met for a heartfelt kiss before Maryse’s next words pulled them apart. 

“Magnus, what is this I hear from Isabelle about you needing a legal advocate?” 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After such a crappy ass day in our quest to #SaveShadowhunters, I needed to fill productive!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with family and Magnus needs an advocate

Broken Bond  
Chapter 16

 

Magnus and Alec filled Maryse and Luke in on the Lorenzo Rey situation, his charges and Alec’s own against the High Warlock. Maryse didn’t say anything at first. She then looked at them both sadly. “I don’t think I am the right choice for your advocate, Magnus.”

Alec went to object, perhaps thinking Maryse still held onto some old prejudices. But she held up a hand for him to wait. “Hear me out, Alec. This whole trial really boils down to relationships and I don’t think having a disgraced, de-runed Shadowhunter is the impact Magnus needs to make at this trial.”

Luke and Alec both protested at once, but Maryse only looked at Magnus. “I would have loved to walk into that courtroom and defend you, but in this situation, and it being you, Magnus.” Here Maryse smiled. “You need/want to make a statement.”

Magnus smiled back at the woman who had once referred to him as ‘That Downworlder,’ thinking how far they had come and how much she had changed. 

Maryse continued, silencing both Luke and Alec with her next words. “Look, the Accords clearly state that Shadowhunters and Downworlders are to work together if it means protecting Mundanes. Lilith posed a threat to everyone, be it Shadowhunter, Downworlder, or Mundane, the fact that the Werwolves and Vampires sent help, but Rey refused doesn’t look good for him and you have to capitalize on that.”

Luke interrupted her. “Technically neither sent help, me and Simon both acted on our own accord.”

Maryse just smiled at him. “Yes maybe, but the Warlocks don’t know that.”

“Look, Rey’s best argument is going to be that he was putting the Warlocks first, protecting them. However, Greater Demons don’t discriminate they kill, be it Shadowhunter, Downworlder, or Mundane.”

Magnus smiled softly at those familiar words, Mother and Son were more alike than they realized. 

Maryse grinned at Magnus, a sparkle of humor in her eyes. “Also, technically speaking, isn’t Magnus also under Rey’s supposed protection, being a Warlock and all?”

Magnus’s snort and muttered ‘arrogant ass’ broke the tension in the room and everyone laughed at his affronted look. Once everyone had calmed down, Maryse spoke again. “Ultimately this gathering/trial whatever you want to call it needs to be about Magnus and his relationship with Shadowhunters. You need to show that through Magnus’s efforts alone, relations between Shadowhunters and Warlocks have never been this good. And Alec, he has to show this without your relationship being the reason and he can.”

“Well then, who do we ask?” Alec said.

Maryse appeared thoughtful, “I think you should ask Lydia.”

Magnus and Alec both looked at Maryse in shock. Alec was the first to speak. “Lydia, why her?”

Maryse leaned forward a little. “Think about it Alec. She is a Shadowhunter with a great reputation and she has tried cases before. Also think about the statement that would make!”

Magnus looked at Alexander, this was his call to make, he had the most history with Lydia and knew her better, hell Magnus didn’t even know if she would be willing. 

Alec rubbed a hand across his face. “I don’t know Mom, don’t you think that might be asking a bit much of her? I did kind of stand her up at the alter in front of everyone.”

Maryse and Luke both laughed. “Oh honey, you don’t have to remind me of that!” Maryse joked. “But in all seriousness, she never held a grudge about that Alec, against you or Magnus and I am pretty sure she is silently thanking you both now.” Maryse said with another mysterious grin.

Magnus caught on before his sometimes dense Shadowhunter. He sat forward with a grin. “Maryse, you little devil, you have gossip and been holding out on me! How could you, now spill.” Magnus demanded. 

Maryse laughed at him. “Only that she has been seen in the company of a very handsome Shadowhunter a lot lately in Idris.”

They talked some more about the idea and it was decided that Magnus would send her a fire message in the morning to see if she would meet with him. The evening ended much better than it started with Alec over his earlier embarrassment and seemingly forgetting his concerns over Maryse and Luke dating.   
~

The next morning after Alexander left for the institute, Magnus sent Lydia a message requesting a meeting. He heard back from her within the hour agreeing to come to New York the very next day. 

Magnus decided to share this news with Alexander in person. Portaling into the command center of the institute he was met with a furious battle raging. Every Shadowhunter in the room was frozen, watching as the Head of the Institute argued with his Parabatai. Even Underhill stood in rigid stance, close by the fighting pair, like he had tried and failed to intercede once already. All Magnus could make out was Alexander’s no and Jace’s argument yes. He took a look around the room, every face bore different expressions but the prevailing one was one of wishing they were anywhere else. This was not what Alexander would want, for his troops to witness this, but in regards to Jace, he always lost that iron control and became the Parabatai and best friend. 

Magnus tried to interrupt with a soft, ‘Alexander’, but the pair continued to argue. Making up his mind, Magnus snapped his fingers, freezing the pair mid-argument and with a wave of his other hand he sent them someplace more private to continue their fight. Silence reigned in the control room after the pair’s departure. Slowly people began moving about their business again, more than a few shooting Magnus grateful looks. Underhill let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Magnus. They have been going at it for over an hour now.”

Magnus waived away any thanks. “No one can get to you like family, right?” Underhill just nodded in agreement. “I’d better go take my punishment like a good Warlock.” Underhill laughed as Magnus left to deal with the Parabatai.

Magnus entered Alexander’s office just in time to hear Jace’s parting shout. “I’m going Alec, whether you like it or not!” 

He barely managed to step aside as Jace stormed past, entering he saw Alec staring furiously at the departing back of his Parabatai. He then turned that angry gaze onto Magnus. Magnus held up a hand staving off the angry words he knew were on the tip of Alec’s tongue. “Alexander, I am sorry for doing that to you both, however the control room was no place for your argument and once you calm down you will agree with me.”

Alec held Magnus’s gaze for several moments and he could see the other man slowly calming down and his eyes soften. Pushing off his desk with a sigh, Alec moved to Magnus and hugged him tightly. Magnus returned the embrace, holding Alexander and feeling the tension ease from that tall body. Pulling away he got a brief kiss before Alec moved back to his desk. “Sorry,” Alec said.

Magnus moved further into the office. “Nothing to apologize for Alexander. What were you and Jace arguing about anyway?” 

Alec briefly let anger cloud his face once again before sighing heavily in annoyance. “The damn fool has one suspicious report from Paris and now he is convinced it’s a lead on Clary. He got pissed when I told him he couldn’t go off on some fools errand without more facts.”

Magnus nodded in understanding, he figured it had something to do with Clary. “Did you really think he wouldn’t go, that he could sit here and do nothing? Could you?”

Alec tried to smile but it came out more a grimace. “I know, I do, but Magnus he wants to run off over there with no plan, no backup, and I can’t go with him.” The last was said sadly, now more than ever Alexander understood the burdens of leadership, Magnus felt for his Shadowhunter. 

“Did you tell him why you were so concerned or just went straight to oldest sibling orders combined with boss man voice?” Magnus smiled, trying to lighten the mood just a little.

Alec’s grimace this time was more self-conscious, nodding to Magnus’s assumptions of how he handled Jace. “I’ll go talk to him, this time, more calmly.” Alec sat in his chair and regarded Magnus curiously. “By the way, what brought you here this morning; did I forget something at home?”

Magnus couldn’t help the jolt of pleasure Alec’s words gave him, ‘home.’ Even though he had been the one to put a halt to their living together right now, he still felt a thrill that Alexander thought of it as his home with Magnus. Showing his pleasure with a happy smirk, Magnus turned back towards the door; he did have things other than his Shadowhunter to do today. “Just that Lydia agreed to meet with me tomorrow. I’ll see you at home later, darling; try not to shout at anyone else today.”

Magnus laughed even harder at Alec’s grumbled ‘funny man,’ comment as Magnus left. Not a bad start to the day, he thought, making Alexander laugh.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus seeks help from his advocate and the trial is about to begin.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 17

 

Magnus was exhausted, between dealing with the fighting Parabatai and then seeing clients all day, add to that their company had stayed later the night before. He was thinking take-out, couch, and Alexander, not in that particular order, mind you. He just hoped his Shadowhunter was on board with that plan. As if he had conjured him up, Alec came in the front door, shoulders slumped, looking older than his years, yep rough day for both of them, Magnus thought.

After dropping his jacket and weapons at the door, Alexander met him for a brief kiss, studying that beloved face; Magnus voiced his idea, “Take-out, couch, you and me?”

Alec groaned and dropped his head onto Magnus shoulder. “By the angel, yes, please.” The tired man muttered.

Magnus laughed a little and giving Alec a squeeze before sending him on his way, “Go change while I snap us something up to eat.”

They joined together on the sofa, Alec in sweats, and Magnus in, of course, silk lounge wear. Both tore into the Thai noodles and spicy beef Magnus had conjured up, too hungry for much conversation. After finishing, Magnus waived a hand at the mess and it spoke volumes to Alec’s exhaustion that he didn’t object. Usually the other man tried to do as much as possible the mundane way and made Magnus do more normal stuff than he had ever before. 

Alexander turned his back to the arm, stretching out his long legs; he patted the space in between them for Magnus to join him. Magnus stretched out, his back comfortable against Alec’s chest and head notched perfectly under the other man’s chin. They both let out sighs of contentment, relaxing in each other’s arms, whole bodies aligned, touching. They just rested together; the only sounds were their breathing. Magnus silently counted along with their heartbeats, until they beat in unison. 

Magnus couldn’t tell how much time passed, but he could feel sleep beckoning and he did want to talk with Alexander before that happened. He took a deep breath, subtle to let the other man know he was about to break their solitude. “What happened with Jace after I left?” He asked.

He regretted his question, because as close as they were, he could feel the tension returning to the body he lay against. Alec dropped a kiss atop Magnus’s head before answering. 

“Well, I did manage to get him to wait long enough for us to talk and for me to reach out to the Paris Institute.” Alec hesitated before nudging Magnus gently to move. Magnus sat up and turned around to face Alec. 

Alec let out a short laugh before continuing. “Jace was insulted when I got Paris to agree to provide any backup if he needed it, and he cussed me out when I asked them to keep an eye on him.” 

Magnus smiled at that, he could only imagine Alexander’s Parabatai’s reaction to needing a babysitter.

Alec turned serious and eyed Magnus with a lilt concern. “I told him the truth about the bond, about what happened.” 

Magnus frowned, “Our bond, or the Parabatai?” 

“Everything,” Alec said. “I told him about Lilith getting the potion, to Lorenzo refusing to let the Warlocks help. I told him about your fight with Rey, the trial all of it.”

Magnus lifted a brow, “Edom?” he asked.

Alec nodded. “Yes, I told him how without the other Warlocks help we couldn’t think of any other way to free him from Lilith. We talked about Edom, Asmodeus, and the deal. I showed him the Alliance Rune, and we spoke about that for a while. He was upset, with all of us for keeping so much from him.” Alec reached for Magnus’s hands. “Magnus, he said he didn’t know how he was going to face you after all this.”

Giving Alec’s hands a squeeze before releasing them, Magnus got up for a drink, so much for their tension free evening. “I don’t know what to say to that, Alexander.” He could feel Alec’s eyes on his back as he moved to the drink cart. 

“Jace said he didn’t know how to face you after all that you risked for him.” Magnus could hear Alec get up and move towards him as he spoke.

Magnus tensed and turned to look at the other man is shock. “He doesn’t have to fear that!” He had been standing there dealing with his own guilt at giving Lilith the potion and his guilt at the secret joy he felt at having his own bond with Alexander, but he did not want Jace to dread facing him. “That’s not why I did any of it, Alexander.”

Alec laid his hands on Magnus’s shoulders and ran his hands up and down his arms. “I told him that, Magnus, and deep down he knows why you did, why you risked so much. Jace is just so hurt right now, he is carrying such a burden of guilt that is one the reason I didn’t want him running off to Paris, not in the state he is in.”

Magnus nodded and stepped into Alexander’s arms, wrapping his own tight around the other man’s waist, he sought comfort in Alexander’s arms. They stood like that for a moment, before Magnus pulled slightly away and looked up into that beloved face. “Alexander, there is nothing in this world or beyond that I wouldn’t risk for you, give up for you, and the ones you love.”

Alec cupped Magnus’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss, and Magnus could feel the other man’s love for him. When Alec pulled away he had a wicked gleam in his eyes. “You know, we haven’t tried out the stamina rune yet.”

Magnus flashed a quick grin before taking off at a run for the bedroom. “Last one in bed gets to sleep in the wet spot!” He shouted back at Alec and the Shadowhunter gave chase.

 

~

The next morning, Magnus accompanied Alec to the institute. Lydia was bringing her new suitor and he was going to have a tour of the institute while she and Magnus spoke. Magnus also suspected that she wanted Alec’s opinion on the new man. They were enjoying coffee and quiet conversation in Alec’s office when Lydia arrived with a tall slender blond. Magnus’s first thought was that he couldn’t be more different than Alexander. Her delight at seeing them both didn’t escape new guy’s notice either. They both got hugs and kisses on the cheeks, before she stepped back.

“Magnus, Alec, I’d like to introduce Reece Earthtide.” Lydia drew the blond forward and he shook each of their hands. “It’s nice to meet you both, Lydia speaks highly of you.” 

Reece spoke to them both, but Magnus noticed that he had only looked at him briefly, all his attention was focused on Alexander. Perhaps it was the whole head of the institute thing, or even the former fiancé thing, however Magnus trusted his gut and his gut told him that Reece had a problem with Warlocks or maybe even two men being together. Lydia must have noticed as well because she shot her date a stern look before turning to Magnus with a warm smile.

“I’ve been looking forward to our visit, am I to understand that I get to see the famous lair of Magnus Bane?” She teased.

Magnus laughed at her charm and taking her hand, with a quick wink at Reece, kissed it and tucked the small hand into the crock of his arm. “Why yes, dear, many delights await you in our home. Isn’t that correct, Alexander?”

Alec scowled at them both, no doubt at the thought of someone snooping around in their home, but more likely at the project of dealing with Reece all day. “Get out of here, both of you, trouble makers. I’ll show Reece around the New York Institute and maybe we can meet up for lunch later?” He asked.

Magnus and Lydia both agreed and with a wave of his hands, Magnus opened a portal to take them to the loft. Lydia delighted in the tour, of course, given Magnus’s knowledge of her family history it was no surprise that she borrowed several books that featured tales of her ancestries and got an open invitation to visit any time out of Magnus. Finally, after a long tour and visit they settled down with tea on the balcony. 

Lydia took a sip before sitting the cup down and regarding Magnus seriously. “So, I know this wasn’t a social visit request. What can I help with?”

Magnus smiled and gave Lydia’s hands a grateful squeeze. “I do so like you, my dear.” 

Lydia laughed and returned his gesture. “I like you as well, husband stealer,” she teased.

Turning serious, Magnus made his request. “I find myself in need of an advocate.”

Lydia sat back in shock,” You, Magnus? What by angel for?”

Magnus told her all about Lorenzo Rey, his request for help, the refusal, their fight, and finally Lorenzo’s charges against Magnus. 

Lydia sat silent, face set deep in thought, and Magnus did not interrupt. Finally, she turned to look at Magnus, face serious, eyes grave. “You know this will cause uproar?” Magnus felt a shot of dread, he didn’t know who they would turn to if Lydia denied him. But that fast an almost demonic smile spread across that beautiful face. “I can’t wait!” She practically shouted and all Magnus could do was laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the order of the chapters is fixed that was weird! #SaveShadowhunters


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of the trial, and Alec comes undone.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 18

 

Lydia proved angel-sent over the next week, not so her friend Reece. Alec would arrive back at the apartment numerous times complaining about how Reece needed to get rid of the stick up his ass. That was until Magnus replied one night that Lydia was taking care of that, she was yanking it out a foot at a time, which sent Alec into fits of laughter. After getting himself under control he scolded Magnus, saying how now he was not going to be able to look the blond in the eye without laughing, or that mental image! 

She truly was a force to be reckoned with though. She got the venue moved to the New York Institute, which in-it-self was a miracle! However, she made such a convincing argument that Lorenzo couldn’t come up with a counter-argument. Lydia cited how the Downworlders already felt welcome and comfortable at the Institute and she didn’t understand Lorenzo’s objections, since he himself had been welcomed there. She waxed poetically about how the New York Institute under Alec Lightwood’s command was used as an example, a beacon, to the rest of the Shadow World. It was a place now known for truth, justice, and fairness. After all that, Rey had to admit defeat. 

Magnus met with her many times, they went over some of what she could expect at the trial. Lydia was excited by the idea of memory testimony. Warlocks would not swear in witnesses and call on testimony the traditional way, no they used memory recall. The witness would agree to the spell, then the events would play out for all to see, and while the memory could be a tricky thing, it was much more reliable than simple verbal testimony. They poured over everything Magnus had and remembered about the Accords and The Covenant. Lydia didn’t dare take anything from Alicante vast libraries, but she did borrow some volumes from the Institute. They had a plan, it wasn’t a great plan, but each hoped it would be enough to sway the three Warlock panel that would decide Magnus’s fate.

It wasn’t the prep work, the long hours with Lydia, or trying to still juggle clients, no what was causing Magnus distress was Alexander. Magnus didn’t know what was going on with his Shadowhunter, but something certainly was. It started with Alec leaving the room whenever Lydia came over to discuss the trial. He never participated in any of the discussions either. Alexander had not asked Magnus one question about the trial, not a one. What was even more disturbing was that Alec began staying later and later at the institute, Magnus knew it was work because the other man would come home looking exhausted. Alexander refused to share what he was working on though, and even Underhill, when Magnus visited the institute looked over-worked and stressed. The other man did not seem to want to meet Magnus’s eyes or stay and chat, but fled the room whenever Magnus arrived. 

Magnus had tried again and again, asking Alec what was wrong, but the other man just brushed it off. Telling Magnus he was just swamped at work, and that Underhill and he were working on a big project. Finally, after a week of pretty much sleeping alone, watching Alec almost fall asleep at the table, and continue to ignore the trial, Magnus had enough. He waited, long after 11 for Alec, the living room dark and quiet. Magnus heard the door and heard Alec dropping his weapons. He waited until the other man entered the dark room before speaking.

“Alexander, do you want out?” Magnus saw the other jump at his voice, then curse as his words registered. The light came on, and Magnus blinked at its sudden brightness. When his eyes finally worked, he looked up into the furious ones of Alec.

“What in the hell kind of question is that, Magnus!” Alec stood over him, as angry as Magnus could ever remember seeing him.

Magnus himself suddenly just as mad, stood up, glaring at the Shadowhunter. “What by the angel am I supposed to think, Alexander? You have been avoiding me for over a week, coming home late, long after I am in bed, missing dinner. Let’s not get me started on the trial and how you haven’t shown one drop of interest in the fact that I may very well end up in the depths of the Spiral Labyrinth!”

“Over My Dead Body!” Alexander shouted and shocked Magnus into silence when he then picked up the vase of flowers from the table and hurled them across the room, crystal vase shattering. 

Magnus hesitated in approaching Alec, he stood rigid, but a fine tremble could be seen over his whole body. He appeared every inch a man on the edge of losing all control. “Alexander?” Magnus whispered, ache deep in his voice. He had been so wrong. Approaching so slowly, like one would a wounded animal; Magnus stepped in close and looked up into hazel eyes that were terrified. 

Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him tightly into his arms. Magnus rubbed soothing hands up and down Alexander’s back but he could feel how the trembling grew. He guided them both back to the sofa and gently pulled Alec down beside him. “Talk to me, love, please.” He whispered, now more worried than ever, this was so unlike his stoic Shadowhunter.

Alec gave a shudder in Magnus’s arms and pulled away enough to look at him. “I’ve been getting my affairs and the Institutes in order,” he hoarsely told Magnus.

“What? I don’t understand, Alexander, what affairs?”

Alec took a deep breath. “If they rule against us, Magnus, you and I are leaving New York. I will not allow them to send you anywhere!” Alec all but shouted that last piece, getting all riled up again and Magnus hushed him with a finger to his lips. It didn’t produce a smile, not like the first time.

“Alexander, explain to me what you have done, please.” Magnus asked. 

He could see Alec visibly trying to calm down. “I’ve been working with Underhill, preparing him too take over if I need to leave. He has instructions for Izzy who will co-run the Institute with him and instructions for the Clave.”

Magnus could do nothing but stare at Alec in shock, he didn’t know why, but the depths of Alexander’s love for him, still stunned him. Magnus needed no other proof that the man in front of him was his, if such a thing as soul mates actually existed, here sat his. The lump in his throat prevented Magnus from speaking, and he had to blink away the moisture that gathered in his eyes. He could tell that Alec saw his struggle, which no words were going to do this justice. Alec cupped his face, and Magnus forced away the tears, not wanting to miss a second of the beloved face looking back at him.

“I love you, Magnus.” 

~  
The morning of the trial had them both rising silently and they moved automatically into their morning routine, the only difference is that their showers were separate not the usual false attempts to conserve water. Magnus had a desire to be dramatic, so his attire and makeup took extra time, and Alec seemed to recognize his need to get himself together and armor in place. He took the time for a smoky eye and added some of Alexander’s favorite, glitter. He chose fitted black pants and a royal blue jacket. He added his jewelry carefully, going for items that showed his age and wealth. Alexander seemed to sense his needs this morning because when Magnus came out he had coffee and just plain toast waiting, understanding that Magnus couldn’t stomach much else. 

Magnus couldn’t admit it out loud, that would make it too real, but he was slightly nervous about the outcome, slightly. He scoffed at himself, okay he was terrified. Not so much for himself, but for Alexander. His Shadowhunter looked ill, he had dark circles under his eyes and his normal lovely complexion was green. Magnus did not know what Alec was going to do if this went badly. He was more frightened for Alexander than himself, and did not know how to prepare the other man, all he could do was fight the hardest he knew how to, and win this. 

He stopped just before opening the portal that would take them to the institute. He tried to catch Alec’s eyes, but the other man’s gaze kept jumping around the room, not landing on anything particular, but almost like his mind was moving so fast, his eyes couldn’t stop, or keep up. Magnus recognized the beginnings of a panic attack. He stepped close, not directly into Alec’s personal space, but close enough so that he could feel Magnus’s body heat and smell his scent. 

“Alexander,” he said calmly, but with a firmness that the other man needed to hear. “Look at me,” Magnus ordered. It took a second or two, but finally Alec’s eyes settled on Magnus’s. “I’m not going anywhere; do you hear me, Alexander? I am not going anywhere.” 

Magnus could see Alexander taking a deep breath, and finally he got a nod of agreement. “Good,” he said. They stepped through the portal.

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, with the campaign to save our show, time is always short! #SaveShadowhunters


	19. 19-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus goes on trial.

Broken Bond  
Chapter 19-A

 

As they stepped through the portal, arriving at the room that changed Magnus’s and Alec’s lives, Magnus couldn’t help thinking it was suiting some how that his fate would once again be decided in this room. He just hoped the outcome was as favorable. He took Alexander’s hand as they stepped inside, and Magnus got the wind knocked out of him, for there in front of him stood the entire Lightwood family, even Robert, obviously waiting for them.

Magnus couldn’t speak; it felt as though his heart was in his throat. He had not had a family to speak of, with the exception of Ragnor and Cat, since he had been a small boy. He didn’t know what to do with this, it was too much, and he felt too much. The family seemed to understand because they didn’t crowd him or even speak, just gave him gentle smiles and moved to the side to let him and Alec lead the way to their seats. Magnus stopped at the seats right behind he and Lydia’s table. He squeezed Alexander’s hand, before stepping in close. 

They rested their foreheads together; neither seemed to care about the eyes upon them, though in Magnus’s mind this wasn’t as bad as the kiss Alexander laid on him in this very room. He smiled to himself at where his mind was. Magnus felt his usual self confidence returning, and dare he say, he felt a little cocky. He was so going to win this! Pulling back just a bit, he smiled up at his worried Shadowhunter. He didn’t get a full smile back, but a whispered reminder. “No matter what happens here today, we walk back out that door together.” Magnus gave Alec a brief peck on the lips and a nod before he joined Lydia.

Magnus gave the blonde a quick hug before taking his seat. He could feel Lorenzo’s glare as the other Warlock sat at the only other table in the room. Magnus ignored him. The room looked about the same as it did when he acted as Izzy’s advocate the only difference instead of one chair for the Inquisitor, there were three for the High Warlocks that would be rendering Magnus’s verdict. He knew all three of course one was his dearest friend in the world, Catarina Loss. Lorenzo had fought tooth and nail to get her disqualified but the other two high Warlocks overruled him, Cat’s reputation was enough to convince everyone else she could be impartial. The other was also a dear friend, Tessa Gray, though he had lost touch with her for over a decade. Tessa spent most of her time in the Spiral Labyrinth doing research. Magnus knew all three very well and trusted in their integrity. While he did not know the third, Marvin as well as the other two, he did know the Warlock was honorable.

Magnus could hear others entering the room and finding seats, but he did not turn to see who all had come to see his judgment. He just wanted to get this over with and take Alexander home. A soft chime sounded, and Magnus felt a shiver of nerves hit him. The outcome had to be in his favor, if not, and Magnus did not want to even imagine this, but Alexander would walk away from everything, for Magnus. Just then he felt a strong hand, only belonging to one person, land on his shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze, he briefly reached up and covered that hand before turning his attention to the Warlocks entering the room.

Marvin came first, his green tentacles drawing some noise from the Shadowhunters in the room who had never met him. Next came Tessa, her gray-blue eyes swept the room, emotionless except for a brief flash as they passed over Magnus. He knew that was her subtle way of greeting him, they had not been allowed any contact prior to today’s proceedings. Last to come out was Cat, and she wisely did not glance at Magnus, not wanting to set Lorenzo off again. The room was silent as the Warlocks took their seats, Tessa in the center and it was she who addressed the room.

“I see that many of you in this room are not Warlocks, and as such, I believe it will be beneficial for me to explain some of what you will witness here today.” Tessa’s beautiful, calm voice carried over the room and every eye was on her, especially those Shadowhunters who knew anything of their history and the history of the Warlock addressing them. 

“The proceedings today will not resemble any other court proceedings you may be familiar with. For example, there will be no testimony as you may understand it. Instead we will recall memories, the three of us will examine those. There will be no cross-examination, instead witness’s may be recalled again and again to recall other memories or if we require a re-examination of those events. The advocated you see before you will only call witnesses and after they have presented all the individuals they wish to call upon, they may make a closing argument.” 

Tessa paused and turned quietly to confer with Cat and Marvin, before readdressing the room. “If both advocated are ready, we will begin.” 

Just as she finished, Lorenzo’s blowhard of an advocate stood up. Magnus didn’t know the Warlock well, by choice. He was just some high-priced hack from Manhattan who liked to over-charge for love spells and the like. Of course he objected! “Again, we would like to protest the inclusion of each of you in this matter. All three of you are friends of Magnus Bane’s and thus cannot be impartial!” He straightened what was no doubt his $3,000 suit before retaking his seat, Magnus rolled his eyes. 

Cat glared at Lorenzo’s table and Magnus just knew that she had run into this joker before and was out of patience. “Mr. Humphries, as you have been told before. One would be hard pressed to find any Warlock alive who does not know Magnus Bane and even fewer who he has not helped at one time or another. Now, enough of this nonsense, we shall proceed.” Cat sounded like she was scolding a child and Humphries flushed as laughter echoed around the room.

Tessa waited while the laughter died down. She looked around the room, gaze solemn. “There are some facts in this case that have been verified by outside sources, such as the Clave.” The room was dead silent. “The Mother of all demons, Lilith, arose and possessed 33 mundanes and one Shadowhunter. These were not ordinary mundanes who would have gone unmissed in their world. One was a well respected pediatric nurse, the other a New York Police detective.” 

Magnus wondered who all confirmed and supplied information to them, Tessa seemed to want to stress the threat Lilith had posed. He was startled and he heard Alec’s breath catch behind him as Tessa continued.

“The Shadowhunter, Jace Herondale, testified before this body before he departed and we examined his memories of this event.” Tessa paused and looked at first Lorenzo, then Magnus. “Let us begin with the first issue upon the table, the Lay Lines.”

Lydia stood up. “Esteemed panel, we charge that High Warlock Rey falsely took credit for repairing the city’s lay lines when Lilith corrupted them.” Lydia’s voice and tone where the height of professionalism and Magnus could tell her respectful tone for the presiding Warlocks won her favor. “I call first for memory recall, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus stood and moved to the chair seated facing the three Warlocks. Marvin rose and stepped down the dais, moving to Magnus, he faced him. “Do you, Magnus Bane, consent of your own free will to memory recall?” 

“I do,” Magnus felt the touch of Marvin’s magic, he did not resist it. He felt the magic sort through his memories, before finally settling on the party. He could not see the images that showed to the crowd, but he could hear the murmurings of amazement as the Shadowhunters in the room got to witness Warlock magic, some for the first time. Magnus was viewing the same thing in his mind, reliving the memory of the party, he could see himself looking down into his cocktail as the liquid began moving. He relived as the room began to shake, as Rufus opened the portal and it ate part of his arm. He experienced the terror as the portal spun out of control and headed straight for Alexander. 

He heard the shocked cries of the audience as they watched the runaway portal head straight for Alec, they also saw how their Head of Institute shielded a Warlock child, Madzie. They got to see Magnus, eyes unglamored as he dealt with the portal, protecting Alexander and Madzie. Magnus flinched; he had forgotten that the corruption at the part had revealed all their Warlock marks. He had not thought of the possibility that an audience full of people would get to see a Warlock’s most hidden trait. Magnus heard the whispers behind him as the vision came to an end, he did not move, not yet ready to face all those eyes.

Magnus heard a voice he prized over all others, and a familiar word said with as much command as it did the day he almost lost that voice. “Enough! One more word and I will request that the Warlock panel clear the room!” Magnus felt a thrill instead of the dread that had gripped him, his Shadowhunter once more coming to his rescue, his aid. He got up and turned with renewed confidence to face the room, but he did not look into any eyes except a pair of hazel ones filled with love and understanding. Alexander stood, every inch the commanding officer. Once Magnus reached his seat, only then did Alec sit also. Magnus felt that presence behind him and knew he could handle the rest of what was to come.

Tessa cleared her throat bringing the rooms attention back to her. Magnus noticed the soft look she shot Alec before addressing the proceeding once again. “The next statement has been agreed to by both parties and thus no memory recall of the event need to be seen. Lorenzo Rey acknowledges that he went to Magnus Bane’s home the next day and accused him of corrupting the lay lines underneath his home.” Both Magnus and Lorenzo nodded. Tessa looked apologetically at Magnus, and he knew what was coming. Were all his secrets to be revealed? 

Tessa cleared her throat. “According to his statement, Lorenzo Rey felt that the dark forces that corrupted the lay line were of a particular demonic signature and that Magnus Bane having a connection to that signature was to blame for the corruption.” 

Lorenzo’s attorney shot to his feet, interrupting Tessa. “We have still not seen any proof that Magnus Bane’s demonic sire did not have a role to play in this matter!” 

Cat’s voice rang out, the tone hard, and ice cold. “Mr. Humphries! May I remind you that all Warlocks have a demon sire, including you sir! Or had you forgotten?” The last bit was said with more than a touch of mockery, Cat dug a little deeper. “It is hardly the Warlock’s fault that some demon sires are more powerful than others, right?” Humphries and Rey both flushed, and Magnus fought back a laugh. The rest of the Shadowhunter audience didn’t seem to understand and Magnus was glad of that. He had enough of his secrets revealed. 

Tessa ignored the drama from Rey’s table. “Mr. Lightwood, if you would?” Magnus watched as Alexander took the seat. Once Alec settled, it was Cat who asked before proceeding. “Mr. Lightwood, you agree to memory recall?” Alec’s “I do,” was firm. The scene this time was of Alec’s and Magnus’s visit to Rey’s home, under pretense. Tessa shushed Rey’s outrage. The Shadowhunters in room laughed as their Head revealed a surprising interest in ceramics, and Magnus could see the back of Alec’s neck turn red. After that, Alec was allowed back in his seat, he shot Magnus a brief smile before moving to his seat behind him. 

Magnus was called once again and after his memories of the lay line corruption were examined, Lydia called a surprising witness, Raj. The Shadowhunter came forward reluctantly and took the chair. When asked if he consented to the proceedings, he grumbled but acknowledged his willingness. Alec and Magnus’s plan to fix the lay lines was revealed, and as the scene played out grumblings could be heard from the Warlocks in the room. Lorenzo turned paler as the events were revealed. The Warlocks in the room quickly realized that their High Warlock had lied to them, and that the Shadowhunters had risked much to protect them from Lilith. Magnus was in awe of Lydia’s strategy, she had played Lorenzo beautifully!

After Raj left the stand, Tessa called for a lunch break, for which Magnus was very grateful. Magnus approached Raj. “My dear Raj, I cannot thank you enough for your assistance today, seems your time away did you some good.” Magnus heard Alec cough/laugh into his hand. Lydia just grinned, smile growing as Raj glowered at them. 

“I only agreed to do this because Lydia threatened to remove body parts if I didn’t!” Raj growled at them before storming away. 

Magnus laughed and taking Lydia’s hand, placed a gentle kiss upon it. “My dear, you are a true treasure.” Lydia just smiled and patting Magnus on the arm moved away to give him and Alec some privacy. 

Alexander stepped in close. “I asked mom to set up some lunch for me and you in my office. The rest of the family is going to run out and get something.”

“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes. “If you want to eat with your family?” Magnus trailed off at Alec’s negative head shake. 

“No, I just want to be with you, some place with a little quiet.” Alec still looked a little too stressed for Magnus’s liking, so he nodded in agreement. A little peace did sound nice.

They weren’t interrupted and they closed the door to the outside world. Magnus didn’t realize how hungry he was until they sat down to fresh fruit and sandwiches. They ate in silence, it was comfortable silence and Magnus felt recharged with just Alec’s presence beside him. He could tell the other man needed the space as well, and he was grateful he could see him relax. They spent the hour just sitting together, each keeping the conversation light and for the most part brief. Finally it was time to return. Magnus stopped at the office door and turned to Alec. “Remember no matter what, I am not going anywhere.”

Alexander gave him a brief hard kiss. “Damn right you’re not.”

 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #SaveShadowhunters


	20. 19B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues, will Lorenzo Rey get to banish Magnus?

Broken Bond  
Chapter 19-B

 

They appeared to be the last ones to enter the hearing room, and the conversations seemed to stop as they made their way to the front of the room. Magnus ignored the eyes upon them, though most seemed friendly. He let Alexander find his seat first before moving to sit next to Lydia. The faint chime sounded once again and the three Warlocks judging this case made their way back to their seats as well. Tessa cleared her throat before beginning.

“We left off with the plan revealed to fix the lay lines and since we are all seated here today, we can confidently assume that Magnus and Alec were successful.”

Lorenzo did not wait for his advocate to speak. “I don’t think that they fixed the lay lines has been proven at all! All we have seen is some cocky plan, not anything to indicate that it worked!”

Tessa drilled Lorenzo with a look. “Are you still contending that you fixed the lay lines in this city?” Lorenzo turned to his advocate and began whispering frantically. “Now you decide to let your advocate do his job, Mr. Rey?” Tessa said mockery evident in her voice.

Mr. Humphries silenced Lorenzo before standing. “While my client concedes that he did not personally repair the corrupted lay lines, it has still not been proved definitively that Magnus Bane did.”

Tessa sighed. “Very well, Magnus if you will?” She waved a hand at the testimony chair and Magnus rose and took the seat. Once again, Marvin brought forth Magnus’s memory. Those present got to watch as he and Alec entered the Angelic core and watch how Alec was unable to override the release. The whole scene played out and when Alexander crowed, he did it; the room broke out in laughter. Magnus was really getting fed up with this whole proceeding, he felt like a spectator to his own damn life!

Magnus returned to his chair. Tessa was in conversation with Cat and Marvin before addressing the room once more. “The issue of the lay lines is now settled. It has been shown with no doubt that Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood repaired the corrupted lay lines thus keeping the Warlocks of New York safe. This matter is now closed.”

Magnus could hear the angry mutterings going on behind him, and he could also sense that they were not aimed at him, but instead at a lying High Warlock, whose face was now a deep purple color. Magnus felt no joy however, at this vindication; instead, he felt bone exhaustion creep in and just wanted this over. He felt Alexander reach up and squeeze the back of his neck and he turned his head to meet his Alec’s gaze. He gave him a small smile and saw the same exhaustion in Alexander’s face. His attention turned back to Tessa as she began to speak.

“We will now turn our attention to the issue of in subordination charge against Magnus Bane.” Humphries started to stand and object but Tessa cut him off. “We are dismissing the charge of treason, nothing you have presented Mr. Humphries supports any notion that Magnus Bane acted against Warlock interest and I would be very careful in pushing that thought if I were you or Lorenzo.” Lorenzo started sputtering but again Tessa cut him off. “An argument can be made that you, High Warlock Rey acted against your people’s best interest in not working to stop the Greater Demon Lilith. Indeed, it makes one wonder what you planned to do to ensure your people’s safety if the rest of the Shadow World had failed. Did you so naively think she would ignore the Warlocks had she been victorious?”

The room was deathly silent, Magnus had forgotten just how sharp and brutal Tessa could be at times. She sat above them now, glare-drilling straight into Lorenzo, and wisely the other Warlock said not one word, and his face was bone white. Tessa finally broke the silence. “Now we will address this final charge before this hearing is dismissed. Ms. Bramwell you may proceed.”

Lydia rose and addressed the panel. “Any chance of defeating Lilith hinged on first freeing the possessed Shadowhunter, Jace Herondale. Magnus had found a spell that would allow a Warlock to harness the power of many Warlocks. He planned to use that power surge to blast Jace and free him from Lilith’s control. It was decided that Alec Lightwood as head of the New York institute would approach High Warlock Rey with this request. Therefore we would like for Alec Lightwood to be called upon first to show that meeting.” Lydia sat and Magnus could see Lorenzo and Humphries whispering back and forth furiously, he wondered if Lorenzo had told his advocate everything.

Tessa looked at the opposing table and at the arguing pair. “Mr. Humphries any objections?” He abruptly stood, stopping any more arguing by Lorenzo, “None at all.”

Magnus just knew Lorenzo had forgotten to share some things with his advocate. Tessa asked Alec to take the chair and Magnus watched as his Shadowhunter was once again called upon to share his memories. The recalled memory was one Magnus had not seen, Alec had only reported that he made the request to Lorenzo, not what actually was said. The pair were in Alec’s study at the institute. Magnus was proud, and impressed by his boyfriend’s handling of the other Warlock, his threat was delivered with as much diplomacy as his offer of tea. Magnus also heard the gasp around the room as Lorenzo said he would discuss the matter with his people. Magnus knew from Cat that wasn’t what happened, there had been no discussion, just Lorenzo threatening anyone who helped Magnus. Once the memory faded, Alec returned to his seat. Tessa drew the other two close and they had a whispered conversation before she addressed Lorenzo’s table.

“From this memory recall and statements from Warlocks here in New York, we know Mr. Rey that you did not present this to your people, we would ask why not?” 

Lorenzo shot a glare at Alec before replying. “It is my job to determine what is best for my Warlocks and I judged the venture to risky.”

Tessa nodded like she had expected that response. “I am also curious about a statement you made in Mr. Lightwood’s office, regarding the Shadowhunters having a duty to battle demons. While that is correct, we also have eye witness testimony from the last Accords where it was stated that to protect mundanes and the Shadow World, Warlocks are permitted, even encouraged to assist.”

Lorenzo sputtered. “I do not recall that in the Accords.”

Tessa raised a brow. “Were you there?”

Lorenzo glared before answering. “No I was not, and I do not know of any Warlock that was there, still alive that is.”

Tessa gave a brief laugh before shaking her head at the other Warlock. “Lorenzo, Lorenzo, you really must learn your people better than this. There are two Warlocks in this very room who were present at the last Accords, and one of them was present for more than one Accords signing.” She waved a hand to her left and then to Magnus. “Cat and Magnus were both at the last signing of the Accords and indeed Magnus Bane has been at several signings.”

Once more the crowd gathered laughed and Magnus couldn’t help the little petty thrill that went through him as Lorenzo’s face turned bright red. Tessa’s face turned serious and the crowd grew silent. “Moving on, we will now call Magnus Bane to the chair and see for ourselves this charge of in subordination.”

Magnus rose and took the chair. It was Cat who addressed him. “Magnus, your statement reads that you did not approach High Warlock Rey intending to fight but instead appeal to him to see reason, is that correct?”

“It is,” Magnus stated and Marvin began the spell. Magnus gritted his teeth, he had not wanted this memory to come to light, and it did not look favorable on him nor on Lorenzo. Warlocks and Shadowhunters watched as Magnus confronted Lorenzo, they heard the bitter words from both men and watched as Lorenzo uttered the words that broke Magnus’s control. The ensuing fight played out, neither Tessa nor the other two Warlocks stopping it. Once Lorenzo delivered the last threat and turned away, only then did Marvin draw back. Magnus sat silent; the rest of the room was as well. He felt every one of his centuries right at that moment. Finally he rose and returned to his seat. He did not look at anyone, not even Alexander. 

Tessa let the room remain silent for several moments before she addressed Lorenzo and Humphries. “Do you accept that memory or would you like to come forward Mr. Rey and share yours?”

Lorenzo for his part looked just as worn out as Magnus, he shook his head negatively and Humphries replied. “NO, we are satisfied with the events standing as they have been shown.”

Tessa turned to Cat first and received her nod, and then she looked at Marvin and received his as well. She cleared her throat. “We do not need any further information or statements to render our decision in this matter. It is no secret to any Warlock in this room that there is bad blood between you both, Magnus and Lorenzo.” She looked at them both sternly. “You both almost let that bad blood destroy a city.” Once again Tessa looked to her two Warlock companions and received their nods of agreement. “This body finds you both at fault.” The room erupted with noise and Tessa snapped her fingers, the blast of chimes had everyone in the room covering their ears in pain. “Silence!” She ordered.

Tessa looked at Lorenzo. “Mr. Rey you lied to your people not once but twice. First, in claiming credit for fixing the lay lines which protected the entire city of Warlocks, at great potential costs to the New York Institute. Second, by not taking the Shadowhunter’s and Magnus’s request to the Warlocks and letting them decide for themselves if they wished to help. We are not, nor have we ever been, a society of dictators, Mr. Rey. However the part that disturbs us the most is your decision to ignore the presence and risk that the Queen of Edom posed to the Shadow World of New York. While it is not a fast rule of the Accords that we come to the Shadowhunters aid, it was in your best interest and the best interest of the entire New York City that you do so.” 

Tessa paused and looked at Alec. “Mr. Lightwood is building something special here, Mr. Rey.” She said before turning back to Lorenzo. “I cannot recall another city on this earth that has moved to the level of cooperation that Mr. Lightwood is building between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Mr. Rey gone are the days when we can all bury our heads in the sand and let the Shadowhunters carry the weight for us all. To truly survive, flourish, and protect this world we must work together, setting aside prejudices and history.” Lorenzo’s head was lowered and he did not look at Tessa as she spoke. She watched him for a moment before turning her gaze upon Magnus.

“Magnus Bane,” Tessa said and she did not hide the fondness in her voice, but Magnus knew that would not spare him the scolding he knew was coming. “Magnus, you lost your temper, plain and simple. For one of the oldest Warlocks still alive, you have never mastered control over that temper of yours.” Magnus could not help the smile that stole across his face, but at the stern look from Cat he wiped it off anyway. “This was personal for you, I think we all can see that and perhaps understand it. Did you go about all this the right way, who knows, regardless, you did throw the first punch so to speak.” Magnus nodded, he knew he had made a mistake as soon as the magic left his hands.

Tessa turned back to Lorenzo. She was silent for a moment as if weighing her next words carefully. “Lorenzo,” she softly called forcing the other Warlocks head to rise and look at her. “I want to truly speak from the heart, and remember that I know you have a good one. If Magnus had said those words to you about one you loved above all others, would you have been able to walk away?” 

Lorenzo’s face turned white and pain flared in his eyes. Those oldest in the room knew of the other Warlock’s pain, for each had gone through it as well, the loss of cherished lovers. Magnus saw Lorenzo struggle with his emotions, before he shook his head no. Tessa sighed heavily. She looked out at the audience, at Shadowhunter setting next to Warlock. She rose, and Cat and Marvin did as well. “We find no guilt in this matter. Instead, we shall require both Magnus Bane and Lorenzo Rey to each make reparations to each other. This matter is closed.” The three Warlocks left the room.

Magnus sat numb; there had been no clear victory, just hosts of bad blood and bad decisions. He looked over at Lorenzo and the Warlock, like Magnus, sat numb. Magnus knew he would have to extend an olive branch, but right now, he just wanted to finally breathe and take in that this part of the nightmare was over. They still had work to do, find Clary and help Jace heal, but they could celebrate a well-earned victory. 

Magnus turned to Lydia and pulling her up embraced her. “Thank you my dear, so very much. I am so happy to say that you are a much better advocate than I was.” Lydia laughed and kissed Magnus on the cheek before moving away so that he could see a beaming Alec. He was tightly drawn into his Shadowhunter’s arms. His own rose to return the hug, he could feel a slight tremble in Alec’s muscles, or it could have been his own. He got a brief hard kiss before Alexander was pushed aside so that Izzy and Maryse could get hugs in; even Robert shook Magnus’s hand before squeezing Alec’s shoulder and departing. At least he showed, Magnus thought, it was a start for Alec and his dad. 

Magnus was further pulled away by the sheer number of New York Warlocks who came up to him and said how they would have helped had they been allowed and had they known the full story. Magnus thanked them graciously and assured them he held no grudges. Finally, his Shadowhunter had had enough and drew Magnus away and towards the door. 

Alec leaned down and whispered in his ear as he led him away. “I told the family we need a couple of hours at least, alone, before we met them for dinner.” Alec did not seem to want to stop touching Magnus; he had an arm wrapped around Magnus’s shoulders. Since Magnus felt the same, he wrapped his own around Alec’s waist.

They made their escape, Magnus opening a portal to take them home. 

TBC…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #MalecForever #SaveShadowhunters


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

Epilogue

 

They did not make it to dinner or dessert with the family. Maryse sent an understanding, full of love, text, while Izzy’s reminded them to drink plenty of fluids. Magnus ordered takeout and they didn’t even leave the bed, instead feeding each other little bits in between kisses. They didn’t talk about anything heavy; instead each was content to just be together. 

Their arrival home had seemed to release a storm in Alec. He had been frantic, almost like the whole mess was finally fully hitting him. Magnus had picked up on the other man’s stillness once they stepped through the portal, he had turned to look questioning at Alec. The words had seemed to almost burst free from the other man.

“I love you,” he had said, a little breathless. Magnus had started to respond, but he paused when Alec raised a hand. “It’s too much, Magnus.” Magnus had felt his heart stop at those words and Alec must have seen the panic on his face because he shouted a “No,” as Magnus had started to move back. “No, Magnus, you’re not expendable. You thinking that or me acting like that was the case, that’s too much” Alec had said with such force that Magnus knew he had been holding this in. 

“Magnus, I’ve almost lost you twice in just a month!” Alec had run a hand across his face, he looked sick, like he couldn’t stomach the words any longer. Magnus watched as Alexander fought for control of himself, taking deep breaths and squaring his shoulders. “I told you once that I didn’t think I could live without you, you remember?”

Magnus had nodded. The intensity of Alexander’s face brought a flash of fire to Magnus’s gut almost like a ball of his magic ready to ignite. Alec lit the fuse. “I don’t think I can’t live without you, I know I can’t, Magnus.” 

~

Their lovemaking always had a feeling of tenderness, even of joy and laughter. It was his warrior’s way of letting go the toughness he had to carry every day as Head of the Institute and even before that, as his family’s protector. Only when their bodies came together had Alexander been able to shed those traits and become a lover. But the feelings brought forth that night, the endless thoughts of losing those he loved produced desperation in Alec that Magnus had never seen before. The hands and lips that reached for him were rough and hurried, he didn’t hurt Magnus not all, only ignited a similar desire in Magnus to possess, to reaffirm. 

It was only when their bodies were joined that the frantic touching and kissing became slower, the fires allowed to burn longer. Magnus rejoiced in letting Alec take control, needing it as much as the Shadowhunter, too feel treasured, desired, loved. Never in all Magnus’s centuries of life had anyone fought for him, wanted him, like Alec. There were no more walls, no more barriers Alexander had to break down, Magnus was wide open, and he could feel Alec like never before. They hadn’t made it to the bed, or much past the front door. This caused unmanly giggles as they picked up torn clothes and looked for lost shoes. The shower they took together led to more love making, with Magnus retracing all the lines on the body he desired and loved. Finally, they lay together in what Magnus knew was their bed, their home.

Magnus felt the sigh Alec let out as he lay with his head pillowed on the other man’s shoulders. Magnus’s fingers played with the hair on Alec’s chest, tracing over the runes decorating it. “What was that sigh for,” Magnus whispered. 

Alec brushed a kiss onto the top of Magnus’s head. “Tomorrow we reenter the real world.” 

Magnus moved back enough to lay his head on his pillow and Alec turned onto his side so that they were facing each other. Magnus smiled at the content face looking back at him. “Yes, tomorrow we find our missing family and bring them home safe and sound.” Alec nodded. 

Magnus looked at the other man curiously. “Alexander, I do have a question.”

Alec pushed a bit of hair of Magnus’s forehead. “What question?”

“Well I am curious why there was no mention of how we defeated Lilith, no one brought it up and now that I think about it, that seems deliberate?” Magnus looked at the small smile on Alec’s face and knew he had been right; his Shadowhunter had something to do with it. 

“Well Tessa and the others might have gotten an official letter from the Clave advising them that the defeat of Lilith was an active investigation and as such could not be disclosed or discussed at this time.” Alec’s voice held only a little bit of smugness.

Magnus pulled back with a laugh and looked at Alec in wonder, his solider was breaking rules! “Why Alexander, did you steal Clave letterhead?” 

Alec just shrugged neither confirming or denying. He turned more serious. “Magnus we couldn’t let them start asking those questions, anyway you tell it, it leads back to your deal with Asmodeus and the marks.”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, I also liked how Tessa quickly shut up Humphries when he started to bring demonic parenting into the trial.”

Alec looked thoughtful. “I know she doesn’t know the whole story, but it wouldn’t surprise me if your friend suspected something.”

“Oh she definitely suspects, and I have no doubt she will soon be banging at the door for answers.” Magnus said with a grin, knowing his long time friend won’t wait long before seeking him out. 

“Well I trust you to reveal what you think is best. But before the Clave or the Downworld find about our rune, we have to have complete control and answers to any questions they will ask.” Alec sat up and leaned back against the headboard, he patted his chest and Magnus moved back to lay his head over Alec’s beating heart.

Magnus placed a kiss on that heart. “We will figure it out love, and find our family.” He promised. 

Alec tightened his arms around Magnus. Just before his eyes drifted shut, Magnus whispered. “Together, Alexander, we will face it all together.”

 

The End of AU Season 3b

Thank you for reading! This was a personal success for me. I had not written a word of fan fiction in over 8 years. I missed it very much, but nothing grabbed me and said write! Until Malec came along so last words, #MalecForever & #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
